Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Queen of Vampires
Summary: Ichihara Yuuko has a daughter that she adopted, her daughter can grant wishes just like her, but the girl has another power. Yuko sends her daughter to Namimori, the Vongolas will see the most impossible things happen, and they will even get a surprise.
1. Prologue

**Crossover between KHR and xxxHolic**

**Do not own any of them, wish I did though.  
**

* * *

A girl with long blue straight hair that came down to her knee if she was standing up, she was currently right now in a sitting position on a futon with a dazed look in her deep blue sparkling eyes. In the room of the girl, everything was silent, except for the ticking of the clock. Her sliding door flew open as two little girls came in, one with short pink hair the other girl had long blue curly hair that was in a piggy tail. The older girl stared at them and smiled.

"Morning, Maru, Moro."

"Good morning, Young Mistress~!" The two echoed each other and the two started to run around the blue haired girl while laughing.

"I see you are awake." A soothing voice came through the open door.

Deep blue eyes met with red cat like eyes, in her doorway was the Dimensional Witch, Ichihara Yuuko. She was in a kimono that was loosely tied and barely covered her body. Yuuko was greeted with a smile from the girl.

"Yes, good morning, Okaa-san." The girl stretched and got up.

"Are you ready for your new school?" Yuuko's arms crossed each other and leaned against the doorway.

"... No, not really, but it's worth a shot. Who knows, it could be interesting." She reached for a jewel box and pulled out a rubber hair tie and tied it up into a pony tail. "Is my house ready in Namimori?"

"Yes, it is. You know it's sad that your leaving, it would be so quiet without you." Yuuko sighed and pouted. "I am also losing a drinking buddy."

"... Okay, first of all, I never drank alcohol. Second, you won't be alone for that long, besides, you'll get to see **him**." The girl blushed as she thought.

"Hm~. You never even met him and your falling for that boy? My, my~, this is interesting. Don't worry, I'll send you pictures of him~." Yuuko gave a teasing poke at the girl's cheek.

"I'm not gonna be a stalker! Now, if you don't mind I will be taking a shower." The girl stalked off into the bathroom with her face still crimson red. Yuuko gave a small laugh.

"I really am going to miss you, my daughter."

* * *

**OMG! I know such a short chapter, but OMG! Yuuko has a daughter! Yet she is not revealed in here, yet. Just to make this clear, this is a crossover between KHR and xxxHolic. Sorry if this confused anybody.**

**Girl: The reason why QoV didn't mention my name is because she never thought of one.**

**I did too! ... Okay fine, not yet, but I will!**

**R&R please! Next chapter I will make it longer.  
**


	2. Beginning

**Crossover between KHR and xxxHolic**

**Do not own any of them, wish I did though.  
**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Nimimori as usual, the birds chirped happily, soft spring breeze blew, and then a crying of pain could be heard. The blue haired girl jumped high into the air at the sudden sound. She had white earphones on, she looked toward where the noise came from and she saw a red roof house. She took off her earphones as she stared at the house and looked at the name tab on the mail box. Her eyes widen.

_So, this is where the Vongola boss lives._

"REBORN~!" A male voice came from the house, then a crash was heard. "HIIE~!!!"

The girl sweat dropped._ I wonder if he is okay._

"Oi! Woman, who the hell are you?!" A voice barked at her.

She turned around to see a silver hair boy, who was glaring at her. There was another boy with black hair and he was taller then the other one, and he was smiling at her.

"I was just passing through, until I heard a scream from the house. Is everything alright in there?" She pointed at the house.

"Ah, yeah, its the usual. Nothing to worry about." The tall boy laughed it out. "You don't look like you are from around here, did you just move?"

"Yes, I did, just a week ago."

"Well then, hey there, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi." Yamamoto introduced himself and he pointed at the silver hair. "This is Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera 'che'd.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-" But she was interrupted when a brown hair boy ran out of the door and unfortunately the girl was in the way thus the two collided and fell down.

"Tenth/Tsuna!" The two yelled in unison.

"Ite~." Tsuna looked down and saw that he was on top of a very beautiful girl. "HIII~! Sorry! Are you okay?!" Tsuna helped the girl up.

"Yes, I'm fine. No harm done, I should be asking you the same thing though. Why in such a hurry?" She dusted herself off as she talked.

"Eh?! That's because-" But before Tsuna could finish his sentence, something hit him in the back of the head making him fall forward. Fortunately, the girl was near him so she could catch him in time before he hit the floor.

"Dame-Tsuna, hurry up and go to school, or you will be late. It's almost time for school." A squeaky voice was heard. The girl looked up and saw an infant in a black suit with a fedora, and on top of the hat was a chameleon.

"Eh?! It's already that time?! HIII~! We're are going to be beaten by Hibari-san!" Tsuna ran off, the other two following right behind him. The girl forgotten and was left in silence with the baby.

"... Hey." She said casually.

"Ciaossu." The baby smiled at her. "You must be new here." The girl smiled back.

"Yup! Just moved a week ago. Hey, do you know where Namimori Middle School is? I transferred there."

"Of course." The baby gave her a paper with directions on it. She smiled at him and ran off, but before she left completely she thanked him.

"Thanks Reborn!" And then ran off.

Reborn looked after her with surprise, how did she know his name when he didn't even say it?

/////

While on the run, the girl completely regretted her words.

_Damn! I'm so stupid! He didn't even said his name and I just said it out loud! Great, now the baby would probably stalk me._ She tried to laugh it off, but to no avail. _Life is crap._ She arrived at the school gate and looked around. Class seemed to have already started. Yup, life was crap.

"You, Herbivore, what do you think you are doing?" The girl turned around toward the cold voice and her eyes met with steel cold eyes.

He head messy black hair.

"Um..."

"I'll bite you to death."

"Excuse me? Why?" The girl just stared at him.

"For being late to school." He got a weapon out, under his coat, it was tonfas. Something red caught the girl's eyes, on the sleeve, the Disciplinary Committee band!

"Wait." The boy made no move to stop. "Your Hibari Kyoya, right?" Now the boy stopped.

"Yes, I am. What of it, make it quick, I want to take a nap." He said with irritation as he was stopped.

"I'm the new transfer student. I got lost on my way." The girl replied calmly, not even phased at what Hibari almost did. Hibari stared at her and put his tonfas away.

"Follow me." His voice and expression never changing and she did.

Hibari was angry, he was angry on how the girl's reaction gave out nothing. She wasn't scared of him, she just stared at him in a calm and composed way, but what makes him angry is her eyes. They stared at him without a hint of emotion, as if looking down at him, no one does that to him. The two walked in silence through the empty hallway, since class has already started.

Hibari led the girl to the reception room and opened the door, it was spotless and was furnished well with a coffee table and leather couches. He walked over to his desk and brought out a paper from a drawer and handed it to her.

"Fill this out." He ordered. She simply nodded, took the paper, walked over to the couch and started to fill it out. Hibari watched her every movement. She really didn't mind because she seen stranger things stare at her.

As she was writing, she was very amused at some questions that was on the paper, like "Do you have any weapons? What are they? (The weapons will be confiscated.)" Who in the world ask these questions? Then again, if you are in a certain 'group' (*cough* Mafia! *cough*) She set her pencil down and walked over to the Disciplinary Chairman and handed it over to him without a word. He glanced at the paper for a few minutes, he set it down and leaned against his chair.

"Leave and go to the main office, the teacher will take care of the rest." She only nodded and was about to leave when he stopped her. "Oh, and don't be late again, or else I **will** bite you to death." He gave her a cold glare, but again, she did not faze she just nodded and left through the door with complete confidence in her walk. This only boiled his anger, but at the same time sparked an interest.

/////

The girl was walking with the teacher, she had on a very mysterious smile and a alluring aura about her, the teacher felt a little nervous when there was nothing but complete silence, they arrived at the classroom and the teacher went in.

"We have a new student, welcome her warmly. You may come in."

The girl stepped in, soon enough there were whistling and cat calling from the boys and the girls stared at her in awe from her beauty. Yamamoto noticed her from earlier this morning.

"Hey, Tsuna, isn't she from this morning? The one that you bumped into."

Tsuna stared at her for a moment and it hit him. _HII~!! He's right! She's going to this school?! I just left her there without even helping her, I hope she isn't the type to hold grudge._ Gokudera didn't even cared (No, duh.).

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher asked, still a little nervous with her aura.

"Hello, my name is Ichihara Mia, though..." She paused.

_Though~?_ The students' thought curiously.

"That is an assumed name." Mia had on a sly smile with a glint in her eyes. The teacher and the whole class was shocked.

_You lie about your name?!_ They all thought.

_Ah~, great! Another weird one!_ Tsuna thought miserably.

"If you have any questions, I will gladly answer." Mia smiled a heartwarming smile, making everyone in the room blush, yes, including Gokudera.

"What kind of hobbies do you have?" A boy asked.

"Hobby? Hm~, I wouldn't really call it a hobby, it's more like a job."

"Job?"

"Yup! I even have my own shop. My mother said that I am ready for this."

"So, you came here because of your mother?" A girl asked this time.

"No, I needed to do something here." Mia explained.

"What's that?" The same girl asked.

"Sorry, but that's a secret." She smiled at the girl. This irritated the girl.

"Then what's your shop supposed to be?"

Mia was silent and stared blankly at the girl, then the glass, and her gaze fell down on the three Vongolas. Everything was silent in the classroom, making everyone somehow nervous, and then, she smiled. It was an alluring smile and her eyes turned cold and wise.

"It's a wish granting shop."

* * *

**FINISHED WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER~!!!!! This is the fastest update I have ever done! Holy crap! I am awesome! XD Okay, I am going to change the summary of the story, cause I hate it! Also, you should totally let other people know about this story if you want to. I mean, I would like to get reviews on how I can do to improve my story if I can.**

**Well... that's the end of it, hope you have enjoyed it and remember, R&R please~! X3**

**I will also delete some of my stories that I do not wish to finish and rewrite them.  
**


	3. Shall I Grant Your Wish?

**Crossover between KHR and xxxHolic**

**Do not own any of them, wish I did though.  
**

* * *

Everyone was silent by Mia's answer, they were stunned to hear it. Mia turned to the teacher and smiled at him, the atmosphere completely changing and Mia turning back into the same girl they saw before the 'question'.

"Sensei, where do I sit?" The question jolted back the teacher into reality.

"Uh... behind Sasagawa-san."

Mia looked around to see a pretty girl with short orange hair near the back, she walked over to her and sat down. Class started and the girl, in front of Mia, turned around and smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, nice to meet you." Kyoko smiled sweetly and Mia stared at the girl for a moment before she returned the smile, though her smile was much more mature like.

The class flew by, with Mia answering the questions that the teachers gave her easily like as if a high schooler was answering a first graders problem, and unknown to them, Reborn was watching, well that is what he thought.

_Hm~, she seems interesting, she could be a good addition to the family._ Reborn thought as he watched her from a nearby tree, but he was surprised when the girl's head turned toward his direction.

She could feel it, she could feel the baby watching her from that direction, and thus creeping her out a little.

_Ah~, so Reborn decided to do research on me... damn, this is way too creepy. This is worse then the time when I was drinking tea with the undead, I almost threw up, but this is just plain scary. Well... that doesn't mean I can't have **MY** fun._ Mia stared at the direction where Reborn was and gave a small wave with a smile, luckly no one else saw in the classroom.

Reborn was slightly disturbed on how the girl knew where he was, but the thing that disturbed him the most wasn't that, it was how he can't read her mind! It was as if something was blocking him off, everytime he passed through that barrier, there is nothing but darkness around it. THIS disturbed him.

_I should find out more information about her before I put her into Tsuna's family._ Reborn thought.

Mia turned her attention back to the black board, math was the subject now and the class was already half dead from boredom, and it was nearly lunch time.

_Wow, this class is way boring, I never thought I would say this, but I think playing chess with the Spider-lady is better. At least she's more interesting!_ Mia sighed. She glanced at the bored with peer boredom. She wanted to put her head down SO badly! Then, oh joy, oh joy! The lunch bell rang, Mia smiled. _Now, to start the show~._

Everyone got up and got into their little group, Mia was about to get up when she was stopped by Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Ichihara-san, would you like to eat with us?" Kyoko was standing next to a girl with long black wavy hair.

"Um... I was wondering if I could it with them." Mia pointed at Tsuna's group.

"You mean the idiots?" The black girl replied with a brow raised.

"... Yes." Mia said bluntly, and before the girl could reply her back, Mia walked up to the boys. "Hey, there, you're the boys from this morning, right?"

"Eh? AH! Sorry about what happened, I was in a hurry!" The brown hair boy, Tsuna, apologized to the new girl, and she simply giggled.

"No worries, I'm sure you didn't want to get into trouble. I was wondering if I could eat with you, also along with Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan." Mia gestured toward the girls. Tsuna blushed as he saw Kyoko.

"Eh?"

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Oi! Baseball freak, don't just make your own decision!" Gokudera yelled at the laughing baseball star.

"Um... if Kyoko-chan and Hana doesn't mind." Tsuna meekly replied, Mia nodded and walked over to the two girls.

"Sure! I don't really mind at all." Kyoko smiled sweetly.

"*sigh* I guess I have no choice." Hana sighed.

The three walked over to the other three and they walked up stairs to the roof, the opened the door and the cool breeze greeted them.

"Ah~! Fresh air, nothing like it after the long hours of studying." Mia's long hair gently blew with the breeze and the sun glistned down at her pale skin. The others were in awe at the scene. "Is something wrong?" Mia asked, snapping them out of their daydream. "Shall we eat?" She brought up her bento and sat down, the others soon followed.

Tsuna was staring at her while eating.

"Yes, Tsuna?" Mia looked up with a smile on her face. He blushed.

"Ano... I was wondering about the shop." He asked timidly.

"Hm~? What about it?" Everyone's attention was now on Tsuna and Mia.

"Can... it really grant wishes?" Before she could reply, Hana interrupted her by snorting.

"Oh please, Tsuna, you really think that kind of shop exist?"

"Oi! Woman, don't be rude to the Tenth! If he believes in it then so do I! Even though that is highly impossible to really exist."

"My point exactly!" Hana glared at Gokudera.

"Ahem!" Mia cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention, her gaze were cold. "That is very rude, the owner of the shop is sitting right here." Mia pouted with a frown. "Anyways, Tsuna, I will answer your question before I was rudely interrupted. Yes, the shop can grant any wish."

"Any?" Tsuna asked, with curiosty.

"Yes, any wish, of course there must be a proper payment." She had on a sly smile.

"Geh! She's a pushy salesman!" Gokduera exclaimed.

"Quiet you! Nobody asked and idiot like you!" Mia jabbed a finger toward the silver hair bomber.

"What?" Gokudera exclaimed. Hana was laughing in the background.

"The same goes for you." Mia said bluntly at Hana, and now she was angry at the young shop keeper. "Besides, the payment must be equal to the price, that is important."

"Why is that?" Yamamoto asked with curiosty, Kyoko too was curious. The other angry teenager calmed down a little and listened.

"Because, the payment must not be too much, or too little or else, someone gets hurt."

"Hurt?" Tsuna asked, now nervous. "Who gets hurt?"

Mia glanced at them and leaned back with a hand behind her, supporting her. Her eyes and smile seemed mysterious.

"Your body in the material world, your fortune in the celestial world, and you soul in the heavenly world." Her look was dark as she said each one of them. "That is why it is important. You don't want any of that to happen."

"Then, what's the payment?" A different voice asked, it was a cold voice. The group turned around to see Hibari Kyoya!

"H-HHH-Hibari-san?" Tsuna was panicking while Gokudera was pulling out his dynamite, Yamamoto was laughing nervously, Hana sheilded Kyoko (though she can't do anything), and Mia just smiled.

"Heh~. I didn't know you were the type to be interested in this stuff, Kyoya." Hibari flinched. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy, except for Kyoko.

"What did you just call me?"

"... Kyo~ya~ was what I said." Mia calmly replied with a mischievious grin.

"... I'll bite you to death." Hibari brought his tonfas out and was about to rush toward the bluse haired girl.

"Wait, but don't you want me to answer your question?" Mia suddenly appeared fron behind him. Everyone was shocked, Hibari jumped away from her.

"EHH~! How did she do that?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"She really is interesting." A squeaky voice came behind Tsuna.

"REBORN! Is also part of the-!"

"No, I can't even read her mind." Reborn frowned, no liking the idea.

"... You seem worth my time, Herbivore." The boy smirked. Mia smiled, but froze. Her head turned toward the direction to the door.

Hibari stopped, he too looked over to the door, and the others followed as well. The metal door slowly creaked open and a woman stepped out of the door. She looked quite young and looked unfimiliar, she was pretty, but not compared to Mia. The woman wasn't from the school, she wasn't a staff member, Hibari's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you, Herbivore? There is no tresspassing." He raised his tofas.

"Oh, I don't really know, I was just walking until I realized that I came into this school." The woman did looked confused. "Maybe it was just a coincidence?"

Hibari was getting irritated by the second, and before he could even make a move, the voice of Mia stopped him.

"There is no such thing as coincidence in this world, the only thing is hitsuzen." Mia walked over to the woman, gracefully.

"Hitsuzen?" The woman looked at Mia, curiously. Mia nodded.

"That's right, the only reason you are here is because of a wish, though this may not be my shop and this is a school, that doesn't mean I wasn't prepared. You were drawn by me because I can grant any wish your heart desires. People will be drawn to me as long as they have a wish. May it be shop or anywhere else, though I will have to fix that." Mia mumbled the last part.

"Wish?" The woman asked again.

"Yes, and now..." Mia bent down and lifted her chin up, the woman realized that she was suddenly sitting down rather then standing up. Mia smiled that same smile again, her eyes the same as well, all... mysterious. Her hair started to float around and a strange aura was about her. Everyone just stared at her, even Hibari was quiet, curious in what would happen.

"Shall I grant your wish?"

* * *

**LOL! I used a lot of Yuuko's line! XD**

**Mia: But of course I would, I am her daughter after all.**

**Yes, yes you are.**

**Please! R&R~! X3**

**Also, tell people about this story! This story needs to be loved! DX**

**Bye-bi~!**


	4. The Shop Part 1

**Crossover between KHR and xxxHolic**

**Do not own any of them, wish I did though.  
**

* * *

"Um... I wouldn't really call it a wish, but..." The woman picked up her right pinky up. "Lately, I seem to have trouble moving my little finger."

Hana's eyes twitched. "Seriously? How is that a problem?"

The woman's eyes met with Hana's. "I went to the doctors and they said that nothing was wrong with it, I thought it was nothing, but it never gotten better."

Nobody seemed to have noticed it, but Mia's expression turned cold as she stared at the woman's little finger.

"Do you have any bad habits?" Mia asked the woman, her eyes never leaving the finger.

"Eh?"

"Bad habits, do you have any bad habits?"

"Hm~..." The woman thought and shook her head no. "Not that I know of."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure." As the woman answered, Mia's frowned deepened.

Mia was now glaring at the little finger, and out of no where she brought out a ring.

"Here where this ring." The woman took it.

"... Will this ring cure me?" Mia shook her head no.

"No, that ring is only a bandage, it can not cure. You must know what that habit of yours is before it is too late, but remember this, you little finger is the most important part of your body." Mia said with so much seriousness.

"Oh, okay then, thank you very much. Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all, you can leave."

The woman got up and bowed.

"I am sorry for the trouble." The woman left.

The group sat there a little bewildered on what happened. Even Hibari and Reborn was bewildered. Hana was the first one to break the silence.

"Who was that?"

"A costumer." Mia bluntly replied.

"But she didn't paid."

"No, but I would doubt that she will need to pay." Mia walked over her lunch, but stopped and turned to Hibari. "And to answer the question on what the price was... it's different, for instant, like... a soul." Everyone was silent until the all exclaimed, well all except but Hibari and Reborn, who was slightly shocked.

"EH~?"

"S-s-ss-s-soul?" Tsuna quivered in fear.

"Temai~!" Gokudera reached for his dynamite.

"What? What are you all overreacting for?" Mia looked at them with confusion.

"Then the payment will be to kill a person?" Hana exclaimed, now afraid of her friend, but was surprised when the new girl burst into laughter.

"Good heavens no! I would never kill anyone. That is too much of an offense!" Mia packed up her bento.

"What?" Yamamoto asked this time.

"You heard me, when a person takes another person's life, the price is too great." Mia sighed and leaned against the wall and faced the group, Hibari seemed to have left somewhere so let's forget about him (**Hibari:** I'll bite you to death. **Me:** No~!). "Even though it was just an accident, killing is still killing, and the person will take on the burden of the murder."

*DING~! DING~! DING~!*

"Oh! There is the class bell, let's go to class before we get in trouble." Mia quickly got back up and literally ran to go back to the classroom. Everyone sweat dropped, except for Reborn.

_She's trying to avoid the question!_ They all thought. Tsuna recovered quickly, his eyes went down to the ground, in deep thought. Reborn noticed this.

_Tsuna?_ Reborn thought questioningly.

BORING SCHOOL LIFE PASSING BY~!

The last bell rung, indicating that school was over. Mia was glad, she stretched.

"THANK GOD! It's finally over~!"

"Ano... Ichihara-san." Tsuna walked over to Mia.

"It's okay, you can just call me Mia, without the -san though." She smiled at Tsuna, making him blush. He opened his mouth, but was cut off by Mia's. "Would you all like to come visit my shop? I wouldn't really mind."

"Eh? A-are you sure?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, I am, besides... I already know." Again, she had that mysterious smile on her face.

"Um... can I bring the others along?" Tsuna avoided meeting eyes with her.

"Of course, whatever makes you feel comfortable."

Tsuna nodded and walked over to his two friends.

"Sure, I don't mind, Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed.

"Where ever you go, I will go, Tenth." Gokudera bowed repectfully.

"Okay, let's go." Tsuna and the two walked over to the beautiful girl.

"Ready?" Mia smiled at them. They nodded in response. "Good, let's go."

On their way out, they met up with Hibari.

"Are~! Kyoya! Whatcha doing~?" Mia asked with a smile. Hibari twitched at her voice.

"Herbivore, do really want to be bitten to death?" Hibari got his tonfas out.

"HIIIII~!" Tsuna started to panic. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera got stiff, but Mia wasn't even fazed.

"Eh~. Your so mean~." Mia cutely said, but that didn't seem to have effect on him, or so they thought (Lol~!). "By the way, Kyoya, do you want to see my shop?"

"Shop?"

"Yup, I'm bringing the others with me, if you don't want to come you don't have to." Mia simply said.

"EXTREME~!" The three boys flinched. _That voice..._ All thought meekly while Mia turned around toward the voice.

It was Sasagawa Ryohei, captain of the boxing club and older brother of Kyoko. He was running toward the group, on his head was Pao Pao a.k.a Reborn in disguise.

"Sawada! Are you going to join the boxing club to the EXTREME~!" Ryohei's voice roared up into the sky. All except for Mia, Reborn, and Hibari sweat dropped.

"N-nii-san." Tsuna said with a weirded out expression.

"Oi, Turf Top! The Tenth has no interest in joining your stupid club!" Gokudera yelled at the older brother.

"NANI~? Don't you extremely insult the boxing club, Octopuse Head!" Ryohei yelled back.

"Who the hell are you calling Octopuse Head, Turf Top!"

"Do you want to settle this with a fight, Octopuse Head!" Ryohei was in his boxing stance.

"My pleaure!" Gokudera pulled out his dynamite.

"Hiii~! Gokudera-kun! Nii-san!" Tsuna tried his best in stopping them.

On the side lines, Yamamoto, Mia, Reborn, and Hibari stared at them.

"... Are they always like this?" Mia asked Yamamoto.

"Yup!" And Yamamoto laughed.

"Ichihara Mia, was it?" Reborn looked up at the girl, she looked down.

"Reborn, do not worry, I will reveal EVERYTHING once we get to the shop, though it might take a while." Mia glanced at the fight.

"Herbivores, you are disturbing the peace of Namimori... I'll bite you to death." Hibari charged at them. Mia giggled.

"A LONG while."

After a few minutes later, the three boys were beaten by the Perfect. Mia stood there and stared at them.

"Are you finished yet?"

"... Yes."

"So, do you all want to come to my shop?" Mia asked the Perfect.

"I don't think so, Herbivore."

"... Are you sure~?" Mia poked him playfully.

_She really wants to die!_ Tsuna panicked.

"Don't touch me, Herbivore."

"............ I won't stop bothering you until you come with me to my shop." Mia kept on poking him. By that time all the students were thinking that she was crazy.

_She really wants to die in an early age!_ They all thought in fear, except for Reborn, who is only surprised.

"Herbivore..." Hibari was getting **really** irritated. "I'll bite you to death." He swung his tonfas, but surprisingly Mia disappeared right in front of his eyes and reappeared a few feet away from him.

"Eh~. Kyoya is so mean! *sigh* If you don't wanna come, you don't have to. Come on Tsuna, bring your badly beaten up friends and let's go~!" Mia skipped, leaving a very flabbergasted students, and shocked Hibari and Reborn, as the other followed him. Reborn smirked.

"Hm, she really is interesting."

"Why so interested in that Herbivore, Baby?"

"I tried finding information about her, yet I found none, only records of her only being in schools and that's it." Reborn replied, he decided to follow his student to the girl's shop. Leaving Hibari alone. He stared after them, and thought. And since there was nothing to do, he followed them, though a few feet away from them.

The group walked, some arguing with each other, laughing, and being kicked on the head. Mia glanced backward to Hibari, who was a few feet away from them and smirked.

_Heh, Reborn must have said something to make him interested._ She gave a hum, not minding the noise the others were making.

"We're here~!" Mia announced. It was between two large buildings, and the house was western (almost like Yuuko's) there was a large tree in the front yard, a cherry blossom tree. Mia skipped in through the fence, as soon as she did the door to the shop flew opened and two young girls came out. They almost looked like Maru and Moro, but there was a slight difference. The eyes were completely black, and their hairstyle was slightly different as well. Though they have the same color and clothes.

"Welcome back, Mistress~!" The two said at once and clung on to Mia's arms. The two noticed the guests.

Pink hair: "We have customer!"

Blue hair: "A customer~!"

The two were so cheerful and Mia couldn't help but giggle.

"Can you two go get the tea ready?"

"Yes, Mistress!" The two smiled and ran off back inside.

The others were silent as the owner of the shop and her helpers exchanged their greeting. Mia turned to them and smiled.

"Sorry about that, would you like to come in?" All of them silently nodded and followed her inside. The place was like... like... okay you know what? Just imagine Yuuko's shop inside, though a little more... teenager like kind of atmosphere. They entered the waiting room, inside the waiting room there was a red bean bag couch and round coffee table and there was six wooden chairs, as if waiting for them. Mia plopped down on the bean bag couch and leaned into it. "Sit." She gestured toward the table, and they did.

"This is a nice place." Tsuna complimented the surroundings. Mia smiled cheerfully at him.

"Thank you, Tsuna."

"Oi, woman-" Gokudera started to speak, but was cut off by her.

"It's Mia, just Mia, if anyone calls me something else I won't respond." Mia said with a pout.

"What? Why you little, I can call you whatever I want!"

"Please, do not raise your voice in other people's home, it seems like you will cause problem for them." Mia wasn't fazed at Gokduera's outburst.

"Gokudera-kun! Calm down." Tsuna panicked.

"As you wish, Tenth!" Gokudera sat back down.

"Mistress~! The tea is ready!" The two exclaimed at the same time. They came in with a roll in cart.

"Thanks~! Oh, by the way, I didn't introduce you to my helpers." The two girls were now standing besides on Mia's both sides. "This is Maru," She patted the long blue haired girl with the pig tails. "and this is Moro." She patted the short pink haired girl. "They are copies from the original from my mother's shop, though they don't really look the same."

"Copies?" Reborn asked.

"Yup. Oh! By the way, their full names are Maru-dashi and Moro-dashi, cute names don't you think?"

"THEY'RE NOT CUTE AT ALL!" Tsuna, Gokudera, and Ryohei exclaimed, while Yamamoto was silent and stunned as same with Hibari and Reborn.

"Hehehe. Anyways, to business." Her face became serious and pointed at Tsuna. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are here because of hitsuzen, I met you because of hitsuzen, and there is only one reason for you to be here." She leaned forward toward Tsuna. "You have a wish."

* * *

**I know! Crappy ending! I didn't mean to end it like this but this all part of the story plot!**

**Next chapter, Yuuko and the others will be mentioned!**

**Read & Review please~!  
**


	5. The Shop Part 2

**Crossover between KHR and xxxHolic**

**Do not own any of them, wish I did though.  
**

* * *

"... Eh?" Gokudera questioned the girl in front of her.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi has a wish, are you deaf?" Mia glanced at the bomber and plopped back onto the bean bag couch. "This shop is a wish granting shop, so for those who don't have a wish can not even see this shop."

"Then how come we can see it?" Reborn questioned her.

"Because I am allowing you to, except for Tsuna, he has a wish and he is my customer, so he doesn't need my help." She looked back at Tsuna. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, ever since you were young you could always hear the spirits, but you were never were able to see them, right?"

"Eh? How did you know that?" Tsuna was surprised.

"Easy, just by knowing the name." Mia simply stated with a smile, and lifted her tea up, which the girls set them out.

"What do you mean by that?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't get this to the EXTREME~!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"..." Hibari didn't say anything.

"Are you stalking the Tenth?" Gokudera was ready to pull out his dynamite.

"... You know, you guys are more interested in on how I know this instead of Tsuna being able to hear spirits. That is sad!" Mia sighed and put her tea down back on the table. "Having a name is important, just like you little finger."

"Wait a minute, you didn't even asked the woman's name and you still knew what to do with her, what about that?" Gokudera glared at her.

"If the problem is that obvious, I won't even need to know that person's name." Mia said with a frown on her face. "Remember what I said, your little finger is the most important part of you body. Know, Tsuna, how we have met is not by coincidence, but by hitsuzen. The reason you are here is because you have a wish, am I correct?" Tsuna was silent for a moment, but nodded. "Then, shall I grant your wish?"

"My wish..." Tsuna began, but stopped as he gripped his pants. Everyone was silent, waiting, though Hibari didn't care. "My wish is to see the spirits." Everyone was surprised at his answer, even Reborn while Hibari was curiously looking at him. They all thought that the spirits were bothering him, and Tsuna wanted all of it to stop, but he surprised them.

"Ah~, to have the eyes in order to see spirits. Alright, I shall grant you that wish." Mia bluntly said and got up with grace, her deep blue hair flowed as she walked around to Tsuna. "Maru, Moro, go get **that** from the storage room."

"Yes, Mistress~!" Both replied cheerfully and ran off.

"G-get what?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Oh, a stuff that will do the trick." Mia smiled down at him.

"You~! What are going to do to the Tenth?" Gokudera glared at her as he pushed Mia away from Tsuna. She sighed.

"Didn't I say that I will grant his wish? What is your problem?" Mia stated with a bored expression. Gokudera growled at her, her attitude fueling his anger.

"Mistress! We brought it!" Maru smiled

"Brought it!" Moro repeated.

The two where holding a small chest, a lock was on it.

"Thank you, Maru, Moro." Mia took the chest and reached for her neck, bringing out a key in small chain. "Now, Tsuna, I will ask you this. If you accept this wish, you can never turn back on this wish, not even the others can help; are you sure you will do this?" Mia asked, her face held no humor as she explained this to Tsuna. Tsuna took a deep breath.

"Yes, I am sure." Tsuna said, also serious.

"But Tenth! Why would you do such a thing?"

"Doesn't the spirits bother you, Tsuna?"

"Sawada, are serious to the EXTREME?"

All three of them were worried of the young Mafia boss, except for the other two, they just stared curiously at the chest box.

"So be it. Follow me and stand here." Mia walked over to an area with more space in the living room. Tsuna followed her. Mia took the key from the chain of her necklace and inserted into the lock, it clicked open. Her hand reached for the lid and glanced at Tsuna again. "Are you ready?" He nodded.

"Wait! Tenth, you can't do this!" Gokudera got up.

"Hayato," Gokudera looked at her, irritated that the girl was calling him by his first name. "This is Tsuna's decision, his choice. As long it is you yourself who makes this decision and no other, you will be satisfied, others can not lay out the path for you." Mia stared at him with her cold eyes, she opened the chest and two strange misty glowing balls came floating out of it and went straight for Tsuna's eyes. Before he could even react it was already to late and the misty balls was absorbed into his eyes, he blinked his eyes and looked around.

"I... Can't see anything." He frowned.

"Of course not, this shop is protected by a barrier, so spirits can't enter the shop." Mia smiled. She noticed Hibari standing up. "Oh, leaving already Kyoya?" She asked with a smile.

"..." He glanced at her direction. "I have no need to be here, you just wasted my time."

"Alright, feel free to leave then. Maru, Moro, escort our guest out."

"Yes~!" The two kids went over to Hibari. "Please follow us, sir." Hibari merely grunted and followed them.

"Tsuna." Reborn spoke up.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at his home tutor.

"Why did you wanted to see the spirits?" Reborn was truly curious, he thought that Tsuna would have been scared.

"Because..." Tsuna glanced at the others. "I want to help them out. Ever since I was little, I was able to hear the spirits moan in despair or in agony, they can't go to the after life. I always pitied them, so I want to help them move on." Tsuna explained. "But since I couldn't see the spirits I didn't know where to look, I also read in an article that spirits are only interested when their spiritual power is strong, but since my spiritual power was little they were never interested in me."

"So, in other words, you thought that they would be interested in you by seeing them?" Reborn asked. Tsuna nodded.

"But, Tenth, won't you be disturbed on how they will look?" Gokudera asked with a worried expression.

"Nah, I'm used to just hearing them, not to mention the spirits in my house." At that all froze.

"Tsuna... there is a spirit living in your house?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yup, but don't worry, they are really kind." Tsuna quickly explained.

"So the cold sensation I would always get were the spirits?" Reborn asked and Tsuna simply nodded.

"S-Sawada, weren't you extremely disturbed by just hearing them?" Ryohei asked.

"Nope, I don't really mind, besides you'll get use to it." Tsuna did a thumbs up. They all looked at him in shock, even Reborn. "By the way, Mia... what is the price for the eyes?"

Mia was silent for a moment and she walked over to the couch and plopped down on it.

"The price is quite a lot for such a wish."

"What, just to see some spirits?" Gokudera asked.

"Not just spirits! Because of the wish, his eyes have already became one with his body! He'll see the things not even exorcists can see! It is rare for a human to even see spirits, and do you know how valuable it is even for one eye, do you know how much it can cost?" Mia was particularly screaming now. All were surprised at her outburst. "If he," She points at Tsuna. "lost one of his eyes, do you know how many demons and spirits will go after that one tiny little thing? And it eat! Not to mentions he will be half blind!"

"Ha! Then I will protect the Tenth." Gokudera said proudly.

"You idiot!" She slammed the silver bomber's head onto the table.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelped in surprise. The other two Namimori student's were dumbfounded, Reborn just found it amusing.

"How on EARTH can you protect Tsuna when you can't even see or feel the presence of a spirit! You'll be nothing but a useless human being that can become food to them!" Mia was screaming now. Mia took deep breaths and calmed herself down, Gokudera was rubbing his sore nose, after Mia calmed down she glanced over at Tsuna. He flinched. "Tsuna, get to work." She ordered.

"Eh?" Tsuna was surprised.

"Why the hell will the Tenth work for you!" Gokudera yelled at her.

"Because, this will be the price, he is now indebted to me. He will work in this shop and once the payment is equal to the price he will be free. So starting tomorrow, you will come to my shop and work for me." She stretched and sighed happily. "Ah~! Now all the cleaning and the heavy lifting will be so much easier~."

"We have a worker!" Moro exclaimed happily, appearing out of nowhere.

"A worker!" Maru exclaimed too, also appearing out of nowhere.

"This was all planed out!" Gokudera yelled, ready to kill the young shop owner, but Yamamoto and Ryohei prevented him from doing so.

"Now, you all should leave, it is getting late." She stood up and was about to leave. "Tsuna," He looked up. "Please don't be late, or I will deduct it from your paycheck, also no one else can enter my shop except for Tsuna now." She said with a sweet smile. "Maru, Moro, please escort our guests out."

"Yes, Mistress~!" Mia then left to her room and lied down on the bed and sighed. At that moment the phone rang, Mia picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Mia~! How is my daughter doing?"_ Yuko's cheerful voice could be heard, Mia couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, Okaa-san, how are you?"

_"I'm fine, what about you?"_

"Fine, I got a worker for me now. Just got him today."

_"I got mine as well, last week that is."_

"So he came?"

_"Yup! Don't worry~! I will send a picture of him to you~."_ Mia twitched.

"Don't tease me!" Mia shouted into the phone.

_"Ah~. A young maiden's love."_ Mia could literally picture her mother surrounded by sparkly background with a fantasizing smile.

"Okaa-san~!" Mia heard a laugh from the phone. "... So, when will they come?" The phone was silent.

_"Soon, so you might need to come back here a little earlier for the preparation." _Yuko said, all trace of humor gone.

"Is that so, then I'm going to have to give extra work for my employee." Mia laughed.

_"Ha ha ha! Just like how I taught you! ... See you soon." _Yuko said.

"Yeah, good night, and thank you. I'm going to meet him soon, it's been such a long time, I hope he is doing okay."

_"It depends on what 'okay' you mean."_

"What do you mean by that?"

"_Nothing, nothing~... Your nervous aren't you?"_

"Of course, I haven't seen him since we were kids."

_"Indeed, you should rest now, you have school tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Mia-chan."_ There in Yuko's voice, Mia could hear the motherly voice she would use every time Mia would go to sleep. She smiled, her mother's voice soothing her.

"Yes, you too, Okaa-san." Mia hung up.

* * *

Yuko hung up the phone, she smiled, only a few weeks have passed and she already missed her child.

"Yuko-san, who was that?" A male's voice came from behind her, she turned around to see her worker, Watanuki Kimihiro. "Was that someone you know?"

"Yes, I was just talking to my daughter."

"EEHHH? Yuko-san, you have a daughter?" Watanuki exclaimed, surprised and shocked. A vein popped up on Yuko's daughter.

"Oh? And why are you so surprised, Watanuki~?" She said in a dangerously sweet voice. Watanuki flinched.

"N-nn-nothing! I'll go get your tea!" He ran out of the room. Yuko smiled after the leaving boy.

"So, it's almost time, Crow." Yuko smiled sadly and took a whiff of her smoking pipe.

* * *

_Mia was dreaming, she opened her eyes and they met with a wide open grassy plain. Her dark blue hair blew with the breeze of the wind. She smiled, this place was peaceful._

_"Ku fu fu fu. You seem happy." A male's voice was heard, she turned around and smiled at him, it was Mukuro._

_"Of course I would be, I will finally be able to see without being in a dream." Mia frowned. "Are you okay? You haven't been able to crossdreams for a while, did something happen?" Mia reached for the male's face. Pushing aside the same dark blue hair out of his to see mismatched eyes, on the right was red, the other was blue. "Did it?" Concern was over her face._

_"Ku fu fu, no need for you to worry about me, I was just tired that is all." Mukuro reached for her cheek and lifted her face up. "Have anything interesting happened?"_

_"Yeah, I have a worker in my shop now, he is in my debt." Mukuro gave a chuckle._

_"It must have been a quite wish."_

_"Umhm." Mia nodded. "So, I'm going to have to go back to Okaa-san's shop for a while. They will come soon." Mia frowned, Mukuro frowned as well._

_"So, the time of destiny is moving now."_

_"... Yeah."_

_"I must leave now, take care._

_"Yeah, bye-"_

Mia woke up. She looked around, the dream ended so quickly, she frowned. He was hiding something from her, but what?

"Mistress~! It is time for school~!" The twin girls danced around. Mia smiled at them.

"All right, let's get dressed." Mia got ready for school, though she took her time, making her late for school.

* * *

**END~! For now, why was Mukuro in Mia's dream?**

**Mia: You're supposed to know that, your the writer.**

**I know, I'm just trying to make this into suspenseful way.**

**Mia: Well, you suck at it.**

***SHOCKED~!* I'M NOT LOVED BY MY OC~! Also for those who are wondering about Mia's hair, her hair is more darker, like Mukuro's.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next time.  
**


	6. Encounter

**Crossover between KHR and xxxHolic**

**Do not own any of them, wish I did though.  
**

* * *

"SORRY I'M LATE~!" Mia opened the door and announced her presence.

"EH~?" All the students and the teacher was surprised.

"M-M-Mia! You didn't get caught by Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Nope, he was too busy with some other students, so I just snuck in." She laughed and plopped down to her desk. "Carry on." She waved her hand toward the flabbergasted teacher, but at that moment the door opened to reveal a very ticked off Disciplinary Committee Chairman. "Ah. Yo~, Kyoya!" She waved toward him, everyone stared at her as if she was crazy except for Yamamoto and Kyoko, who were completely oblivious to the situation.

_She really wants to die by the hands of the most dangerous being there ever lived!_ They all thought in horror.

"Ichihara Mia, you have the nerve to be late and not get your punishment? I will bite you to death." Hibari said as he brought out his tonfas, glaring at the girl.

"Now now, Kyoya, your disturbing the class from learning. That's not good." Mia had on a sly smile, she was toying with the D.C. Chairman. He took a step forward while he kept on glaring at the girl, but stopped.

Mia's expression became different as her smile started to fade, her eyes becoming cold and they stared at the doorway where the D.C. Chairman once stood, Tsuna noticed this and his eyes traveled toward the door. His eyes turned wide, strange black smoke was coming through the door, and as more came in strange and suffocating stench came in. Tsuna wanted to puke right then and there.

"Hurk!" Tsuna covered his mouth and nose to block off the stench, but to no avail, and he looked up to see the same woman from yesterday. Ever since he got the eyes from Mia, he could see everything, spirits and what not; but he never saw that strange black smoke. The woman was nearly covered by that thing.

"Oh my, I'm back at this school again." The woman was clearly confused. Mia let out a sigh and gave a mysterious smile at her.

"Yes, it seems like I forgot to fix this problem, oh dear." Mia laughed softly.

"I'm quite sorry, I just don't know what happened."

"No worries, has anything changed since yesterday?" Mia got up.

"Now that you mention it, my whole right arm is unable to move as much." She lifted up her arm, though a little slowly and heavily to the eyes of the students, but not to Tsuna's.

He could see the black smoke wrapping around the woman's arm.

"Please answer the questions I am about to ask you." The woman nodded. "How old are you?"

"22" She replied, the black smoke grew, Tsuna flinched.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, and we're thinking about getting engaged." It grew. Tsuna was gasping for air, silently.

"Where do you work?"

"I work in the fashion industry. I'm the co manager." It grew bigger, Tsuna couldn't take it as he dropped to the floor and started to cough from the awful stench.

"Tsuna!" He could hear Yamamoto.

"Tenth!" Then he heard Gokudera's voice, and then... he passed out.

########

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, he blinked and looked around, confused.

"You're in the school infirmary." Mia's voice was heard. "Glad you're awake." Mia gave him a smile.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked in a wary voice.

"You passed out as I was talking to my costumer, you feeling any better?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, but... what was that?" Tsuna shivered as he thought about the black smoke.

"Of course you would see it thanks to they eyes. That my friend was the main cause of the woman's problem."

"You mean that black blob looking smoke?" Tsuna's eyes turned wide.

"Yup."

"How?" Tsuna was clearly confused.

"Because of her bad habit of course, she still hasn't realized it. I asked her if she wanted to come visit the shop and have some tea if she had some time." Mia said, her eyes traveled down to the book she was holding.

"What did she say?"

"She said no, she said that she will be busy meeting with her would be fiance and she said next time, but... I doubt that there will be a next time for her." Mia murmured the last part. Though it didn't go unheard by Tsuna, who was close to her.

"Eh?" Before Tsuna could ask more, Mia got up.

"I should go back now, I'll give you the notes that you missed, ja ne." Mia waved him goodbye and left.

Tsuna stared after her, the clock ticked in the quiet room, he frowned as he thought about the woman's habit. He jumped in surprise when Gokudera ran into the infirmary room.

"TENTH!"

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelped.

"Are you alright? I was so worried that something have happened to you!" Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's shoulder.

"Gokudera-kun, I'm fine." Tsuna said with a nervous laugh.

"Thank goodness! That damn woman was preventing me from checking up on you!" He growled angrily.

"Eh? She did."

"That's right." Reborn came out of nowhere.

"Reborn!"

"Reborn-san! Wasn't it an outrage how the stupid woman was keeping me away from the Tenth?"

"I would, but she said that Tsuna fainted for a different reason. She is in expert in the paranormal stuff, Gokudera, so what if something dangerous got attached to Tsuna?" Gokudera flinched. "She would have been the only who could do anything, you should thank her later Tsuna."

"Ah, sure." Tsuna nodded.

"By the way, Mia said that nothing bad was attached to you but that you just couldn't take in seeing the affect of what was happening to that woman. What exactly did you see?" Before Tsuna could reply Yamamoto came in along with Kyoko and Ryohei.

"Yo! Tsuna, heard you got up, you okay?"

"Ah, yeah I'm okay."

"Tsuna-kun, daijabu?" Kyoko asked worriedly. Tsuna began to blush.

"Ah! Um! I'm fine."

"That is good to hear to the EXTREME~!" Ryohei yelled.

"Shut up, Turf Top, you're being to loud!"

"You're the one being loud, Octopus head!"

Before things went out of hand, Reborn cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"So, Tsuna, what did you see?" Reborn asked again, and all heads turned toward Tsuna.

He was silent for a few minutes, with a grim look on his face.

"It... was horrible and disgusting, that's the only way I can describe it. This strange black blob looking smoke was wrapping around the woman, even before she came in, this disgusting stench fill in the room. It seems like the eyes Mia gave me heightens my hearing and even smelling."

"What was the black blob of smoke, a spirit?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna shook his head.

"No, I don't think so, but every time the woman answered Mia's questions that thing kept on getting bigger! The more bigger it came, the stench became worse, and the thing got so big that I couldn't see the woman anymore!" Tsuna shuddered as he thought back.

"But I didn't see anything." Kyoko looked confused.

"Eh, oh well..." Tsuna stuttered, forgetting that Kyoko was there, and at that moment the bell rung showing that the school was over. _Whew! Save by the bell._ "We should go now, and I need to get my stuff from the classroom." Tsuna got off the bed and walked out. "I'll see you later, Kyoko-chan, Onii-san."

"I'll accompany you, Tenth." Gokudera followed Tsuna.

"I'll come to, Tsuna." Yamamoto walked beside them.

"Nobody asked you to come, Baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled at the tall boy.

"Ma ma, Gokudera, I'm just worried that Tsuna will pass out again."

"Ha! You don't need to worry about that, I can take care of the Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"G-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, I'm fine, it won't again, I'm pretty sure." Tsuna calmed Gokudera down.

On their way to their classroom they saw Mia walking toward them.

"Oh, Tsuna, the class was over and you hadn't came back yet. Here, I brought your stuff." Mia gave Tsuna his bag.

"Ah, thanks." Tsuna gratefully took it.

"Oh, by the way, here." Mia gave Tsuna a notebook and with it there was a list.

"What is it?"

"The notebook is the class note I took that you missed out on and the list are the things that you need to buy. Your shift starts now, see you back in the shop~." Mia waved.

"Oi! Woman, why are you giving the Tenth this? Why does he have to work for you?" Gokduera yelled angrily at the girl. The said girl sighed.

"Have you forgotten about yesterday? Tsuna now is in my debt, and I don't mean money. He has to work off his debt because that is the price for the eyes, if he doesn't do it then I will take those eyes back, do you want that, Tsuna?" Mia asked. He shook his head no. "Good, now get to work, the other two can help, but you can't enter my shop." Mia said and walked away.

"Oi? Where are you going?" Gokudera yelled, still angry.

"Back home, duh~. Anyways, see you back in the shop, Tsuna~." Mia waved goodbye to them and left, ignoring the shouts of a certain angry bomber.

########

Mia arrived at her shop, she skipped into her house, her hair bouncing up and down

"I'm ho~me!" She yelled as she opened her door. Footstep could be heard coming closer.

"Welcome home, Mistress~." The twins chimed together. Mia hugged them both.

"Maru, Moro, be a dear and draw the bath for me, with a set of new clothes."

"Hai~!" They both ran back in, Mia giggled.

"I need to get ready soon, a guest could come any minute." Mia whispered as she stepped into her room.

########

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were all walking down the street, the things on the list all bought. It seems like Mia wanted a lot of things as all three boy's hands are full.

"Dammit! Why does that stupid woman need so many things?" Gokudera muttered angrily.

"Ma ma, Gokudera, she's a girl so she probably need all this stuff." Yamamoto reasoned.

"Who the hell puts a blue baseball bat on their list?" Gokudera yelled at the happy baseball player.

"Maybe she likes to play baseball?" Yamamoto replied with a laugh. Gokudera growled angrily at him.

"Tenth! Why do you follow that stupid girl's orders?" There was no reply. "Tenth?" But Tsuna was looking at a direction.

"It's that woman..." Tsuna muttered.

"Eh?" Both stopped as Tsuna stopped.

"That woman who came to our school." Tsuna pointed toward a dential clinic.

True to his words, the woman from school came out of the dential clinic.

########

Mia was in a black yukata, her dark blue hair wet from her bath, and she was drinking tea and was enjoying the silence and the warm breeze. Her eyes were closed and a smile on her face, and suddenly a footstep could be heard on the grass of the yard. Mia's smile widen as her eyes opened halfway, she gently put her cup down.

"Mistress, we have a costumer~!" The twins announced and skipped toward Mia, Mia got up and the twins wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Yes, thank you, Maru, Moro." She looked straight at her customer.

He was wearing a strange long coat, they were black and gold, a strange cross on his left chest was gold as well, he had black boots and pants. He was wearing a white half mask like the Phantom of the Opera, he had long red hair that came down to his shoulder, wearing a glass, and had on a hat.

Mia smiled warmly at him, but at the same time, the smile was buisness like.

"It is nice to meet you again, General Cross Marian." Cross smirked. "Now, how may I help you, a man who does not exist in this time period?"

* * *

**FINALLY~! I updated! And gasp! What's this? Cross Marian from D Gray-man is here! What does he want from Mia? Does he have a wish? And just what will happen to Tsuna and his friends as the encounter with the strange woman again?**

**Mia: What are you doing?**

**Me: ... Being a Narrator?**

**Mia: ... *wacks me in the head and makes me unconcious* I'm sorry for the readers to see that. *bows* I hope you had enjoyed the chapter.**

**Cross: Oi! Just what the hell? I was promised more scene in this!**

**Me: *concious again* Don't worry, Cross-san, you will get more scene in the next chapter. Now, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please Read and Review~! X3**


	7. BUNNIES!

**Crossover between KHR and xxxHolic**

**Do not own any of them, wish I did though.  
**

* * *

Mia and Cross stared at each other, both smiling, but not able to read their faces. Then Cross smirked and brought out a cigarette, he lit it with his lighter, taking a drag and exhaling out the smoke he started to speak.

"You've grown into a fine young woman, though you were also beautiful when you were little too." Cross said. Mia giggled.

"Thank you for the compliment, but we only saw each other once, which was a long time ago." Mia pulled out another set of cup and poured some tea. "Would you care for one?"

"Why not?" Cross shrugged and walked over to the other chair.

The both drank their tea in silent, the wind blew gently, their hair rustled with it. Mia looked up at Cross with a smile.

"So how is she doing?" Mia started the conversation.

"She's fine, I just hope my idiot apprentice is taking good care of her." He picked up his cigarette and took another drag.

"Now now, you need to trust you pupil more offten, you do care about them both." Mia took a sip of her tea. "Now back to business, how may I help you? This is the second time you visited this time."

Cross stared at her and smirked.

* * *

The three stared at the woman who came out of the dential clinic. The woman was in the uniform of that denital clinic.

"Bring some drinks too~!" A voice called after her.

"Yes." The woman replied and walked off. The trio overheard what the other workers were talking about.

"Hey, did you hear? That girl is turning 28 this week." A worker woman said to her friend.

"Eh? No way, I thought she was younger then that." The other woman replied.

"Yeah, I think she uses that to her advantage."

"Then what about her boyfriend thing? She was telling me a whole lot about it."

"Really? What did she say?"

"She was telling on how her boyfriend was a professor in a university, very popular with the students."

"I knew it, she changed it."

"What do you mean?"

"It always changes all the time, last time she told me about her boyfriend being an archeologist, like, two months ago."

"Really? You mean she's lying?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she mean any harm, though I think they come out more naturally."

"Maybe she has gotten so use to them, probably it became a bad habit."

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto listened carefully at the conversation. Tsuna then thought of what Mia said. _A bad... habit._

"Excuse me, Miss? We're doing a survey, could you answer some questions?" A man stopped the customer of Mia's. She smiled.

"Of course."

"First, how old are you?"

"I'm 21." The man jotted it down, the black blob became bigger and Tsuna paled.

"It's lying!" He whispered so that only Yamamoto and Gokudera could hear him.

"Eh?" Yamamoto looked at Tsuna.

"Is something wrong Tenth?"

"It's lying!" Tsuna repeated as he faced them. "The more she lies, the bigger that thing gets!"

"You mean the black blob that you can see?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna nodded.

The three stared at her, but Gokudera and Yamamoto can't really see a thing, but Tsuna was worried about the woman. He can't see her anymore because the blob smoke thing was blocking her!

The man thanked the woman and left, the woman started to walk away, but she started to massage her neck.

"That's strange, I can't seem to move my neck now."

Tsuna just stood there, debating wither he should follow the woman, but decide it against it. Then he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"HIIII~!" Tsuna jumped and turned around, it was Kyoko, and behind her was Ryohei and Hana.

"Tsuna-kun, are you okay?" Kyoko asked.

"Huh? Ah, yeah, what are you guys doing here?" Tsuna asked, his face flushed.

"We were going to a cake shop, do you guys wanna come too?" Kyoko asked.

"Um..." Tsuna glanced backward. "Ah, she's gone." He mumbled.

"Is something wrong?" Kyoko asked.

"Nah, it's nothing Kyoko-chan, let's go to the cake shop."

"Okay, let's go." She grabbed Tsuna's arm and dragged him. He could hear Gokudera already arguing with Ryohei, then Tsuna noticed something. _This way is where the woman went._ Tsuna glanced behind him and looked at Gokudera and Yamamoto. They seemed to have noticed it too.

They were only walking for about a few mintues until Tsuna smelled the same foul stench that he had before at his school. He clapsed his nose and mouth and glanced up, it was the woman who was on the cross walk, talking with a woman. Tsuna froze in his spot.

"Tsuna?" Kyoko asked, a worried look in her face, but he couldn't quite hear her. He could only somehow hear the conversation the woman was having.

"Oh how are you? It's been such a long time."

"Yeah, it has been." The woman replied to her friend.

"Oh? This ring looks beautiful! Did you get if from your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I did." The woman smiled. The black blob grew.

"Aw! That's so sweet! But it looks a bit old."

"Oh, that's because he likes to collect antics." It grew and the ring cracked. Tsuna's eyes widen as he gagged from the stench.

_The ring! It developed a crack!_ Tsuna thought. He could hear Kyoko.

"Tsuna, are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Ah, yeah, just a little dizzy." Tsuna said and he glanced back the cross walk. The light started to blink.

"Is that so? Oh dear, the light is about to change, I gotta go now. But it was nice talking to you." The woman's friend walked off.

"Oh my, it does look a bit dirty." The woman looked at the ring that was on her pinky. "Maybe if I wipe it a little." The woman was about to take her ring off and Tsuna suddenly paled and had a bad feeling about what the woman was doing.

"NO! DON'T TAKE THAT RING OFF!" Tsuna shouted, startling everyone that was around him, but it was too late; the woman took her ring off.

"Eh? My whole body... my body refuses to move." As soon as she took the ring off, the black smoke expanded much more and covered her whole body. At that moment a truck was coming toward her, the driver honked the horn, but the woman couldn't move at all.

_CRASH!_

_Thump!_

Blood was splattered everywhere, people were screaming, Tsuna quickly covered Kyoko's eyes.

"Kyoko-chan! Don't look!" Tsuna yelled. A bloody ring rolled over to Tsuna's feet, Tsuna frowned, he glanced over at Ryohei. He was shocked as well as the others. "Onii-san, please take Kyoko-chan and Hana back home."

"Huh? Uh... yeah. C'omn, Kyoko, Hana, let's go." Ryohei took Kyoko's hand and dragged Hana, who was still shocked.

Tsuna watched them leave and he looked down, he bent down and picked up the ring, and he just stared down at it.

"Tenth? Are you okay?" Gokudera asked, worried that Tsuna will faint, but Tsuna nodded.

"Yeah, hey, I'm going to the shop, so can you hand me the rest of the bags?" Tsuna asked.

"Are you sure, Tsuna? You don't look so good." Yamamoto said, concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to talk to Mia. Besides, you guys can't come into her shop, right? She said so." Tsuna replied.

"Nah, I'm fine, Tsuna. Besides, this is a lot of stuff to carry." Yamamoto smiled.

"That's right, Tenth! Let's go to that stupid woman's shop." Gokudera said. Tsuna smiled at his two friends.

"Thanks guys." They all walked over to where Mia's shop was, but not like any other time, all three of them were silent.

On top of buildings, Reborn watched the whole incident, his face had no hint of emotion on his face. He looked serious, he watched the three boys walk down the street silently. Reborn was now thinking, was it really a good idea for Mia to join the shop? He didn't have even have any information for him to know much about her, not even a mention about her family. She could be working for the enemy, and she had strange powers that could harm the Vongola family. He need to get information on Ichihara Mia as much as possible.

* * *

Mia stared at Cross and smirked.

"So... that is your wish?"

"Yup, can you do it? Or should I go to your mother?" Mia shook her head.

"No, it's alright, besides, I got her powers as well you know." Mia got up. She walked over to the spacey yard and Cross followed her. "Maru, Moro? Did you bring it?"

"Yes Mistress." Maru began.

"Here it is." And Moro ended. The twin girls brought up a small gold cube.

"Thank you." Mia took it and tossed it around. "And now for the payment." Mia gave a sly smile as she said this. Cross grinned.

"You really are like your mother." Mia giggled at this.

"Like mother, like daughter." Mia simply said.

"All right, here you go." Cross tossed a brown pouch that jingled.

Mia caught it and looked inside, inside the pouch there were tiny glass looking rocks, the color were blue. She pulled one out and put it up into the sun's light, admiring the small stone.

"The ice shards of the Holy Water, an ice that will never melt no matter what the temperature is. This is good enough." She tossed the small cube to Cross, who caught it easily. "But remember this Cross Marian, that girl is also a host but is very different from Allen Walker and the 14, if you want to use that cube correctly you must choose the right time. If the timing is wrong, then you fail, that cube can only be used once. Be careful, Cross." Her face was serious.

"Ah, thanks for telling me." Cross said, his look serious as well. "Oh by the way, here." Cross got something out of his pocket, it was a golem that looked like Allen's except it was this color was sky blue. The golem flew over to Mia. "I made one for you, so we can communicate."

"... Why~?" Mia asked him suspiciously.

"Because it was hard enough for me to come into this time, and I might need your help." Cross muttered the last part, but Mia clearly heard it.

"Alright~, but it will cost you." Mia had an evil glint in her eyes that made Cross flinched.

"Geh, your scary like your mother."

"Why thank you, now, you should leave now. Thank you for coming General." Mia smiled.

* * *

The boys were where Mia's shop was and true to both Tsuna's and Mia's words, only Tsuna could see the shop while the other two were only looking at an empty lot. In the two boy's eyes all they could see was and empty lot with unkept grass growing out and the two gate post, but there was no fences to connect with them. Tsuna looked at his friends curiously.

"Can you guys see it?"

"I'm sorry, Tenth, but there is nothing." Gokudera looked down at the ground shamefully.

"Sorry, Tsuna, I can't either." Yamamoto smiled sheepishly. "What about you?"

"I can see it, clearly as day. I guess she really was serious about you guys not being able to see the shop anymore." Tsuna said as he looked at the shop. "Well, I should go now, thanks for carring it with me."

"If it is for you, I will do anything, Tenth!" Gokudera said, glad that he could do something for his beloved boss.

"No problem Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna picked up the things that they have bought, he had a hard time in trying to hold all of them, but he managed. The two boys who stood there on the street was completely surprised when Tsuna disappeared through the empty gate. Reborn, who was also watching from afar, was also surprised that Tsuna disappeared.

_Is her power for real?_ Reborn thought.

Tsuna was inside the shop and stopped when he saw a man's back in the yard. The man with red hair was facing Mia so he couldn't see the stranger's face, though Tsuna could tell that he wasn't from around here from the outfit the man was wearing. He noticed that a strange and small bird like blue creature was flapping itself next to her. Tsuna was soon surprised when the sky suddenly stretched and wrapped itself around the red head man, and as it completely wrapped itself around the man, the stretched sky disappeared and the man was gone. Tsuna was so shocked that he was silent and couldn't even say a word.

"Oh, your back, Tsuna, did you brought the things I asked you for?" Mia walked over to him. He could only nod, mouth still wide open. "Tsuna, close your mouth or you will get bugs in your mouth." Tsuna quickly shut his mouth.

"W-who was that?" Tsuna finally asked.

"A customer that once came to my mother's shop."

"Then why did he came here?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"Because I could help him the most." Mia froze and looked at Tsuna. "Tsuna... please put the things into the house and come into the waiting room."

"Huh? O-okay." Tsuna replied, grunting while on the way. _These things are kinda heavy._ Tsuna put them in the kitchen. _I'll leave them here for now._ Tsuna thought and went where Mia was waiting. He found her lying on the bean bag couch with a long smoke pipe. "You smoke?" Tsuna thought bewildered.

"Yes, yes I do, must have been something that I picked up from Okaa-san." Mia blew out smoke.

_Just what kind of a mother is she?_ Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna, there is something in your pocket, please bring it out." Mia said calmly.

"Ah." Tsuna remembered the incident that happened, and he brought out the ring. "A... truck hit her. She couldn't move as she took off the ring."

"... So in the end, that woman still didn't know." Mia said, with no trace of emotion.

"I don't understand. If you knew, why did you tell her?" Tsuna was angry on how Mia could act so calm about this.

"Tsuna," Mia took a whiff of her pipe. "the problem of habit is that there is nothing anyone else can do to cure them, you have to cure them for yourself." She blew out the smoke and continued. "As the woman kept on lying, she made a lot of hard things go away... but at the same time, she took in a lot of burdens. That's the only thing she didn't realize and do you know why, Tsuna?"

"... No... I don't." Tsuna whispered.

"It's because the things that went away and the burdens she took on... were all equally worthless to her." Mia said. "You see, to her, if you give an advice on something worthless... and say "You shouldn't do that," or "You should do this," she'll think you are wasting her time." Mia picked up the ring, and gave it a slightest squeeze, and the ring crumbled. " What's good or what's bad... it is different for each individual person."

"You knew that the woman wouldn't come back to the school or the chop." Tsuna stared at her.

"Yes, I did." Mia answered casually.

"Does that mean you know my future? Is my path chosen?" Tsuna asked. Mia didn't answer him admittedly.

"Tsuna, it is your choice to believe. If you think that your path has already been chosen then it is, if you don't think it is, then it is not. Everything has to your own decision." Mia replied with a kind smile. Tsuna stood there, he didn't move. "Tsuna," Mia called out. The said boy's name looked up. "You won't be needed for a few days."

"... Huh?" Tsuna looked at her, confused.

"I'll be at Okaa-san's shop, she needs my help with something, so you won't be needed for a few days; possibly a week." Mia explained.

"Seriously? But I just started." Tsuna was bewildered at Mia's sudden decision.

"Yeah, sorry, but could you just take care of the shop? I'll leave a few list for you to do while I am gone. It's only a few so you won't need to come here everyday. Sorry for this sudden notice." Mia gave Tsuna and apologetic smile.

"Ah, no it's okay. I don't mind."

"Alright then, you may leave now, I need to make a phone call." Mia dismissed him.

"Okay, um... see you in a few days, I guess." Tsuna said his good-byes to Mia and left.

"..." Mia was silent for a moment. "Maru~! Moro~!" She called out to the twins.

"Yes Mistress~?" They came into the room with smiles on their faces.

"Can you get me the phone?" Mia asked them while she took a whiff of her pipe.

"Hai~!" They skipped off saying 'Get the phone for Mistress~.' Mia chuckled. After a while they came back with the phone. "Here you go~!" Mia smiled at them.

"Thank you girls, both of you get ready to sleep."

"Okay~!" Again, they skipped off.

"Silly kids." Mia mumbled happily as she dialed the number, it was an old fashioned phone, like Yuko's.

_'What?'_ A cold male voice answered.

"Hey Kyoya~! It's me! Mia!" Mia gave a sing song voice. She could picture the Perfect flinching.

_'How did you get my number, Herbivore?'_ Kyoya asked dangerously.

"Sorry, but that is for me to know and you to NEVER to know~." She chimed.

_'... What do you want, say it quickly or I will bite you to death.'_

"Okay, let me just make it quick, I won't be able to go to school for a few days."

Hibari thought that this herbivore was joking. She was only in school for two days and she can't come? He was getting annoyed by this girl.

"What do you mean by that, Ichihara Mia?"

_'AH! That's the first you ever said my name~! I'm so happy!'_ He could hear Mia's cheer and he growled angrily.

"Answer my question. Now." Hibari's voice was dangerous.

_'Ah well you see, Okaa-san needs help in her shop, some customers will come and she will need all the help she needs. This is really important and I need to go there because we need to get things ready over there. So I will need to stay over her place~. Sorry Kyo~ya~!'_ Mia said very cheerfully.

"Fine. But you will be punished once you get back, understood?"

_'Hai~! Sweet dreams~! Have lots of dreams about fluffy bunnies~!'_ Mia said and before Hibari could threaten her she already hung up.

"Damn Herbivore, she will be punished badly." Hibari thought.

The said Herbivore's name sneezed at the same time.

"Hm~. Maybe I went a little too far, but... eh, what the heck." Mia shrugged it off and walked to her room and plopped down onto the bed. She went under the bed sheet and sighed. "I need to get up early to get there early. Wow, I just moved out of that house and I am coming back already." Mia slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Yuko smiled and sighed.

"Is something wrong, Yuko-san?" Watanuki asked as he brought out the 8th bottle of sake.

"Ah, it's just that my daughter is coming over tomorrow. It's only been a week, but I already missed her terribly, so I asked her if she would come over and she agreed. So don't be surprised if you see another beautiful woman in this shop~." Yuko said with a smile. Watanuki sweat dropped.

"H-hai." He said weakly. _I wonder what kind of Yuko-san's daughter is. _He thought, he shuddered as he thought there will be a mini Yuko. _That's just scary._

"You can leave now, Watanuki. Don't be late, I want you to meet my daughter as soon as possible."

"Hai~." He answered weakly. He wished that tomorrow wouldn't come.

* * *

**FINISHED! I finally finished this chapter! YES! I hope you liked it. I had some trouble writing this but I'm cool with it! Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R!**_  
_


	8. It now starts

**Crossover between KHR and xxxHolic**

**Do not own any of them, wish I did though.  
**

* * *

Mia's eyes opened slowly, her eyes met with field of irsis, she blinked and noticed that she was laying side ways on someone's lap. She turned her head so that she was facing the sky and her eyes met with blue and red eyes, it was Mukuro, she smiled up at him.

"Hello. How are you today?"

"Ku fu fu, I'm fine, and you my dear?" Mukuro smiled gently down at her.

"I'm fine." But Mia wasn't smiling anymore, Mukuro looked down at her.

"Is something wrong?" Mukuro asked?

"Your straining yourself." Mia gave a stern look at him. He chuckled.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I can tell that you are straining yourself in making this illusion." Mia said and got up. "Please don't strain yourself, if this is tiring you then don't do it, rest. You are very important to me." Mia stroked his cheek.

"Ku fu fu, more important then Yuko?" Mukuro asked.

"You very much well know that I don't choose any favorites, when they are all important to me, all of them are. Nothing else. Besides, both of you are my family." Mia said and embraced him. The Mafia criminal embraced her back.

"Yes, you are just like her." Mukuro murmured.

"Hn~." Was only Mia's reply.

"I'm getting tired now Mia, I'm sorry to say that I will have to leave now, though I wanted to spend more time with you." Mukuro sighed. Mia shook her head, her dark blue hair shaking with her head.

"Your health is more important, get some rest and then you can come back."

"Ku fu fu, you are such a worry wart."

"Your making it that way." Mia scowld then smiled. "Good bye. See you soon."

"See you soon." Mukuro said and after that everything dissolved and disappeared into complete darkness. Mia soon woke up from her sleep.

"... Well... time to get ready." She said and got up, but something was nagging on her mind.

* * *

Mukuro was now in his dark world again, where there was no sunlight or sound. He was trapped in this under water cell, where he can't leave. This was the consequence that he must pay for killing so many people. Everything was cold, but thanks to Mia he was still sane. She was the only reason why he is alive, she is the only comfort that he has, someone that he can throw his life away for. Of course Ken and Chikusa were important, they were his friends, but Mia was more important. Just by being only a few seconds with her was okay with him, but sooner or later, she will disappear for the sake of that day. But until then...

_Until then, I want to cherish and protect that her.

* * *

_

Mia hopped off the train and smiled, she was not in her school uniform and her fashion sence were just like her mothers, everything about her was just unique. She rolled out her rolling bag and off she went with a happy smile. It was still morning but the street was already full with people. She could also see the spirits hanging around the streets and people, some were cursing them and some were... stalking them? Spirits were getting weirder and weirder by the days. Mia walked happily toward her mother's shop.

"Here we are, wow, it seems like ages past since I left here. OKAA-SAN~! I'm home!" Mia called out.

"YOUNG MISTRESS~!" The original Maru and Moro tackled Mia, leaving her off balance.

"Whoa~!" Thankfully because of those many years of this routine she kept her balance. "Ah ha ha, hey there Maru, Moro, how are you?"

"We're doing great!" Maru began.

"But it's not the same without the Young Mistress." Moro finished and both the girls pouted. Mia smiled.

"Hey, I'm here now, aren't I?" She hugged the two oddly named girls. The two of them hugged their Young Mistress back. Mia noticed someone was standing there near the front door of the shop, she looked up to see her mother, and smiled. "Tadaima, Okaa-san." Yuko, returned her daughter's smile.

"Okairinasai, Mia." Yuko gave a motherly smile. "I'm sorry for you to come here, even though you just got yourself settled over there."

"No, it alright, I'm fine. Besides," Mia suddenly gave an evil smile. "I'll have lots of things for Tsuna once I get back." Yuko gave Mia a thumbs up.

"Nice! Just the way I taught my daughter! I'm doing the same thing to Watanuki~!"

At that same time, both Tsuna and Watanuki sneezed._ Whoa, strange, I just sneezed and felt a shiver at the same time. Creepy._

Back with the two females, they were at the porch (A/N: I don't know if that is what its called) drinking tea, Yuko was in her kimino while Mia changed into a gothic lolita dress that had black laces and was dark blue.

"Ah~, it seemed like ages since we did this." Mia sighed with content.

"Yes, it seems like it has been ages, the shop has been more quiet without you, Mia." Yuko sighed as well.

"My shop seems empty, but I think I won't have to worry about that any longer." Mia took a sip of her tea.

"Oh why is that?" Yuko glanced over at Mia.

"... Cross came to my shop asking for 'that'." Mia quietly said.

"Oh, so it's starting now." Yuko glanced down at her tea with a blank expression.

"Yeah, but we will still have enough time." Mia took another sip.

The two sat there silently, enjoying the peaceful moment of the late morning. Maru and Moro were running around the front yard, Mia sighed inwardly, hoping that this peaceful day would continue after that day comes.

* * *

Mia was asleep again, she wanted take a short nap, so she was back in her old room. She was dreaming again, but Mukuro wasn't there this time, she was surrounded by darkness. She turned around when she heard someone approaching and smiled at the person.

"Hello, you must be Uni, the leader of the Black Spell of Millifore."

Uni smiled at Mia.

"Hai, it is nice to meet you. They say that you can grant wishes." Uni said.

"Yes I can, anything that is within my powers." Mia smiled. "You know..." Mia said and paused.

"Yes?" Uni tilted her head sideways.

"You look just like Luce-san and Aria-san when they were younger." Uni looked surprised.

"You met my grandmother and mother?" Mia nodded her head.

"Twice, the first one is when I was traveling time and I wanted to meet Luce-san, I also met your mother when she came to my mother's shop to have her wish granted and it looks like her wish came true." Uni eyes widen and a sad smile appeared on her face. "And the other time I met her is when they came into my dream, they both wanted to thank me for what I am about to do in the possible future." Uni was about to ask what, when Mia stopped her. "You'll see, trust me. Now since you are here, you want me to grant you your wish, correct?" Uni nodded with a serious look. "Then... shall I grant your wish?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Mia woke up from her dream and her meeting with Uni has ended.

"So... the battle is about to come." Mia thought with a sad expression. Mia wanted to go for a walk. Mia got up and stepped out of her room. "Okaa-san! I'm going out for a walk~!"

"Okay~!" Mia heard her mother's faint reply, she was in the bathroom.

Mia was out walking on the street, taking in the fresh air, she sighed with content. Her eyes were closed, but she did not bump into anything, and people were moving out of the way for her. Mia was thinking of what was to happen in the Ring Battle and even the Future battle, though she wouldn't be going to the future, from what she had heard from the future Tsuna in her dream. She had to hand it to him, he has grown mature and stronger, though she couldn't help feel guilty as he had a look of pain in his eyes even though he was smiling. So she had already done 'it', and 'it' must have made a hard impact on him.

She frowned, Mia didn't wanted to hurt Tsuna, but she had to do 'it' in order to save both Tsuna and the girl who was in Cross' time (she seem to have forgotten of what relationship the girl had with Cross... eh, she'll remember it eventually). They were both important, and it would take as much power as possible. Not to mention there was the fact of Fei Wong Reed. She really hated her life.

As Mia was self loathing her life, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." Mia said as she looked up to see a gold brownish eyes. The eyes belonged to none other then Domeki Shizuka.

* * *

**I finished! I hope this story wasn't confusing or boring... or lame.**

**Review! Or else~!**

**Oh, yeah! I made an image of Mia, it's on my profile~! It will explain of Mia's and Mukuro's relations. X3**


	9. Unexpecting Guest

**Crossover between KHR and xxxHolic**

**Do not own any of them, wish I did though.**

**Please note that I spell the characters' name differently, but it really doesn't matter, I like to spell it that way.  
**

* * *

Domeki saw the most beautiful dark blue eyes he had ever seen, the eyes were like the deep depth of the ocean, a void that you can't escape, and a void that you don't want to escape because of its beauty. Domeki just stared down at the girl he had bumped into, he never seen her before, was she new around here? Inside of Domeki was all messed up and chaotic, but he still manage to keep up the stoic face.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know where I was going." The girl, Mia, smiled at the stunned Domeki.

"Ah... sorry, are you alright?" Domeki managed to say.

"Yes, I'm fine." Mia smiled at him, and an unnoticed light blush was on his cheek. "By the way... is your name Domeki Shizuka?"

"Yes, have we ever met?" Domeki was surprised that the girl he first met knew his name.

"Ah well, no, but my mother told me about you. Your friend works for her." Mia explained, but Domeki just stared at her with a blank expression. "Watanuki Kimihiro, you're friends with him, right?"

"I wouldn't really say friends." Domeki said.

"Don't worry, you guys will be good friend, but I must go back now. I believe my mother will get worried, have a nice day." Mia bowed and left Domeki in the street with his heart speeding fast.

* * *

"Mia~! I'm hungry, cook me something~!" Yuko whined as she was lying across the couch in the main room. A vein popped on Mia's head.

"If you're so hungry why don't you cook it yourself?" Mia asked with irritation.

"But Watanuki is not here~!" Yuko complained. Mia closed her yes and her body shook with anger as she had on a forced smile, trying not to hit her mother.

"Yuko-san!" A male's voice called. Mia's eyes shot open and her heart skipped a beat as she listened to the males voice. "Yuko-san, is a guest here?" Watanuki came into the main room and his cat like sky blue eyes met with dark blue eyes. Watanuki blinked at the person who was in front of him, she was young looking and looked extremely beautiful for her age.

Mia closed her eyes and silently took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Hello, you must by Watanuki Kimihiro, correct?" Mia asked Watanuki.

"Uh, yes I am, you are...?" Watanuki asked with a pause in the end.

"My name is Ichihara Mia." Mia replied.

There was silence in the room. Yuko was just lying on her couch as she watched the two. Mia stared at Watanuki while he did the same, until he screamed in surprise.

"EHHH? **YOU'RE** Yuko-san's daughter?" He flailed his arm as he was screaming his lung out. Mia laughed out loud.

"Yes a surprise isn't it?" Mia gave a giggle.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Yuko pouted.

"Sorry, Okaa-san." Mia turned to Watanuki and bowed. "Thank you so much for taking care of my mother."

"Oh, it's no big deal." Watanuki returned her bow.

"Don't be so mean!" Yuko pouted at them.

"Hai Hai, now, it's time to get to work. Would you like anything to drink?" Watanuki afford. Mia shook her head no.

"Do you need any help, Kimihiro?"

"Eh?" He was surprised that the new comer was already saying his first name.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to call you that, I hope you don't mind." Mia blushed heavily.

"Ah, no, it's okay. I'm just surprised that somebody would call me by my first name. I don't really mind." Watanuki leaves the females in that room. After he leaves, Mia collapsed to the ground and her face was red. Yuko smiled at her.

"So? Are you happy?" Yuko teased.

"Okaa-san!" Mia whisper yelled at the shop keeper. "... Yes." Mia whispered and blushed harder as she answered her mother while Yuko laughed. "Don't say a WORD to him!"

"Don't worry, I won't, my lips are sealed." Yuko smiled.

"It would be more reassuring if you really did have a seal on your lips." Mia said, but there was no reply, and Mia frowned at the silent and turned around to see that her mother was standing up. "Okaa-san?"

"We have a customer." Yuko simply said with a smile that had no trace of humor.

Mia noticed that Maru and Moro were nowhere in sight until she heard footsteps, the sliding door opened to reaveal Maru and Moro, but the guest behind them was a shock to Mia. Behind the twins was a boy about Mia's age, he had white spiky hair, sharp purple eyes, and a cheerfull smile, but it still sent chill down Mia's spine.

_Byakuran._ Mia thought.

* * *

**Holy crap a short chapter and it took me so long for me to update this! SORRY folks! Drivers Ed. was in the way and my dad is using the computer I was using, so I am using the laptop that has no spell checks and I'm like "DARN IT!" Again sorry for the short chapter, wanted to update this as quick as I can.**


	10. Painful Love

**Crossover between KHR and xxxHolic**

**Do not own any of them, wish I did though.**

**Please note that I spell the characters' name differently, but it really doesn't matter, I like to spell it that way. HOLY CRAP! I JUST noticed that I have been spelling Yuko's name like that instead of Yuuko... so please don't get confused by it or anything because I changed her name differently.  
**

* * *

Byakuran stood there in the room, while Mia was frozen in her spot, her heart racing from fear though she didn't show it. Yuuko was silent and her expression was unreadable like her daughter's. There was tension in the air, Mia glanced over at her mother and she was stiff yet graceful at the same time. Mia wondered how her mother could do that.

"Mia." Yuuko called and making the said girl jump a little.

"Yes, Okaa-san?"

"Could you go help our part timer with the tea?" Yuuko smiled at her. Mia nodded, clearly getting the message.

_Don't let Watanuki meet him._

"Of course." Mia got up and walked out of the heavy atmosphere room and sighed, glad to get out of there. She proceeded to the kitchen, stopping at the door and taking a deep breath and smiled before going in.

"Oh, Mia-san..." Watanuki smiled kindly at her. Mia's heart would have skipped a beat if it wasn't for the situation. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but we have a costumer waiting with Okaa-san." Mia replied, still having the façade smile on her face.

"Oh really? Well then-" Before Watanuki could finish his sentence, Mia quickly cut him.

"It's okay, why don't have to, I could just give him mine." Watanuki looked at Mia, a little worried.

"Are you sure about that? You won't be bothered by it?" Watanuki asked while Mia just smiled.

"Hai, I'm fine, but also... Do you mind if I serve the tea?" Watanuki looked surprised.

"Eh? I can't let you do that, since I am a part timer here and..." Watanuki trailed off when Mia gently put her hand on his arm, she had a pleading look in her eyes.

"Please... Kimihiro... you can't meet this costumer... It is best that you don't meet each other." Mia trembled slightly. Watanuki was now confused and concerned for the girl, suddenly the door opened and Maru and Moro came in. Though instead of having their usual smiles on, there was fear in their eyes. "Maru... Moro..."

"We're scared, Young Mistress, will Mistress be all right?" They both asked in unison with concern in their voice.

"Of course, Maru, Moro, can you watch over Kimihiro for me? I need to deliver the tea." The two girls nodded and walked over to Watanuki, Mia smiled at the three and left the kitchen without another word, but the smile quickly left. She held a grim expression as she walked down the hallway. She really loved Watanuki, even if this is their first meeting, she didn't want it to be their last. She was now in front of the door, Mia started to tremble and was about to open the door when it suddenly slide open to reveal Byakuran.

Byakuan's 'smile' was gone, his eyes were cold and passive, sending shivers down her spine. His eyes travel down to meet with her's, her breathing became hard, and then he suddenly gave a really bad bone chilling smile. He looked over his shoulder to look at Yuuko.

"Your daughter is really cute, shop keeper." With that, he left without another word. Mia looked back and forth, bewildered on what was going on.

"Okaa-san, what did he exactly want?" Mia went in and set down the tray, sitting herself down. Yuuko didn't reply, she just stared at the door Byakuran had just left in, and Mia was just staring at her mother, waiting for a reply. After a few more seconds later, Yuuko's serious eyes looked up towards Mia's.

"Mia." Even her voice was serious, making Mia stiff and she braced herself. "... I'm hungry~! Make me takoyaki!" The older shop keeper said with a cheerful smile. "With sake~!" And here, Mia does an anime fall!

"You were just hungry?" Mia yelled angrily slapping her mother's right side of the head in an anime way.

"Yes I was~!" Yuuko gave her daughter a wink at the same time she snapped her fingers, but it just made her daughter shake in fury. "But we don't have any ingredients, so go out with Watanuki and buy some."

"But-!" Mia started, but was cut off by Yuuko's whine.

"I'm hungry~! Now~! And bring some sake while I wait." Yuuko ordered. Mia could only sigh at this. _This woman!_

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Sheesh!" Mia stormed out of the room with a huff. As Mia left the room, Yuuko's smile left and it turned into a frown, she was thinking about Byakuran's request. She couldn't allow it, and she had a bad feeling when that boy complimented Mia. She didn't like it at all. No matter what it takes, Tsuna must win in that future, or else something bad things will happen.

Meanwhile, Mia was stomping down the hallway and was mumbling angrily, and arrived at the kitchen. She slid the door open with force that the sliding door slightly bounce of the wall, the noise made the three to look up, and they saw a very angry Mia. Nobody likes a angry Mia.

"Get ready, Kimihiro." Mia said tiredly.

"What?" Watanuki looked confused.

"We're going shopping, Okaa-san wants takoyaki and some sake." At this Watanuki had on a blank expression.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No I am not, Maru, Moro, you can go back to Okaa-san now." Their smiles returned and run out of the room. She watched them go with a slight smile on her face and soon sighed. "I'll go get the sake, can you go get the shopping bag?" Mia asked. Watanuki sighed as well.

"Sure." He walked out while Mia got the shopping bag, while grumbling.

"Sorry I'm late! Couldn't find my wallet." Watanuki jogged outside where Mia was waiting.

"No worries, I wasn't waiting that much, shall we?" Mia started to walk toward the busy street.

The two walked in silence, well... Mia started to hum, so it's not really in silence. Though her cheerfulness was starting to rub off on Watanuki as he started to feel happy as well. After a few minutes later, Mia suddenly noticed something.

_HOLY CRAP I'M ALONE WITH MY CRUSH! D8 _Wow Mia, seriously?

"SHUT UP!" Mia yelled at the sky, her sudden outburst surprised Watanuki and other people, and making Mia blush in embarrassment... Lol! Here Mia grits her teeth angrily at a certain person, which is me! XD

"Is something wrong?" Watanuki asked.

"Oh! Nothing at all!" Mia flinched as she shook her hands with a flustered look on her face. Though nervous, she was really happy to be with Watanuki, and walked in silence with a large smile on her face.

"Watanuki?" A female voice caught their attention, the two turned around to see Himawari. Watanuki quickly perked up.

"HIMAWARI-CHAN~!" He 'floated' toward her as he exclaimed her name. Mia froze.

The look on Watanuki's face, he was in pure bliss, he was prancing around and was openly admiring her. Himawari was laughing, oblivious toward his antics, but the glass boy didn't mind at all. He was just happy to be and see his lovely 'angel'. While Watanuki was in his own world, Mia just stared at him with a blank look. It was completely obvious how he liked the pig tailed girl and it hurts Mia. Even though it is their first time meeting each other, his future-self would come to her dream and talk to her. He would laugh and smile, gently patted her head and warmly embrace, and she would always blush at these. Yes, Ichihara Mia fell in love with Watanuki Kimihiro because of his future-self would come visit Mia in her dream, and the more time she spend time with him, the more she grew to like him as a friend, and more. Now it hurts her when she knows that he won't feel the same way about her, but it didn't hurt to try.

"Hey." A deep male's voice brought Mia back to reality.

"Eh?" She turned around to see Domeki Shizuka (A/N: I don't really care how I spell it, I like the spelling like this).

"You!" Watanuki hissed at him like an angry cat.

"Oh, hi Domeki." She smiled at the stoic boy.

"... Ah." Was his only reply.

"Oi! Have some respect for Himawari-chan!" Watanuki air slapped toward Domeki, angrily.

"We meet again, Shizuka." Mia bowed, he bowed back.

"Eh, do you guys know each other?" Watanuki calmed down and looked at Mia.

"Ah no, I met him a few hours ago, I accidentally bumped into him." Mia explained with a laugh.

"You guys seem very close." Himawari said.

"Ah, I have the tendency to say the person's first name, somethin I picked up from my mother." Mia laughed and Himawari giggled.

"Oh! Did you know that this is Yuuko-san's daughter?" Watanuki said.

"Really? It's really nice to meet you, I'm Kunogi Himawari." She bowed, Mia bowed back with a smile.

Mia was staring at Himawari as they were all going toward the same direction, they were chatting happily... well... except for Domeki, but they were having fun. Domeki even makes some comments at Watanuki, making him angry. Though Mia's heart would have a stabbing feeling when Watanuki kept on adoring Himawari. Mia slowed down a few steps, giving them space, and not wanting to hear them anymore. Domeki noticed this and followed her movement. The two walked in silence, until the archer spoke up.

"So, you like Watanuki?" He asked making Mia flinch and blush madly.

"Is... is it that obvious?" Mia asked him, her head hung low.

"Yes, not like the idiot, but yes... to me." Domeki said, his face stoic.

"... Are you going... to say anything to him?" Mia asked nervously.

"... No, I promise I won't, you're going to have to tell him yourself." Domeki said and patted her head. Mia looked up at him and gave him a thankful smile.

"I will try, but it seems like he already favors someone else." The dark blue haired girl have a wistful look toward the glassed boy.

* * *

**HOLY CRAP! THE SLOWEST UPDATE EVER~! I'M SO SORRY! KILL ME NOW! DX**

**I apologize for this, I didn't mean to take so long, writer's block, curse those things. I'm just going to end it like that, hope you guys don't mind, I just wanted to update this quickly! So there might be a LOT of mistakes! DX**

**Read and Review please~!  
**


	11. Sing, Dance, and YouTube!

**I'M SO SORRY! I HAZ WRITERS BLOCK! DAMMIT! Curs those freakin things! So as an apology, I wrote more and as best as I can.**

**Crossover between KHR and xxxHolic**

**Do not own any of them, wish I did though.**

* * *

The four was walking together through the street, Watanuki was flailing his arm widely, hearts floated around him as he adored Himawari. The said girl just laughed, completely oblivious to the glassed boy's action. While Mia on the other hand had on a forced smile, though to other people they would think that it was natural. Domeki, unknown to Mia, was staring at her with his blank expression never leaving his face. They had just finished shopping for the ingredients.

"Thank you very much for helping us with the shopping, it helped us a lot." Mia said.

"Ah, it was no problem." Himawari smiled, and 'sparkles' surrounded her. Watanuki melted and Mia had a quick frown on her face, but disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"Kimihiro, we should go now, Okaa-san will be waiting for us." Mia said gently with a smile. Hey, even if she did love Watanuki, she was never the type to hold any grudges against the people he loves. She wanted him to be happy, but they really need to go back. Watanuki sighed with sadness.

"I don't wanna go."

"I know how you feel, Kimihiro." Mia patted his shoulder as she got depressed as well.

"Now that's just rude for you to say that, especially when that person is right behind you!" Exclaimed Yuuko's voice making the two kids jump in surprised.

"Okaa-san/Yuuko-san!" Both of them turned around.

"Goodness! Talking behind your mother's back, that is so cruel of you!" Yuuko fake cried. Mia just sweat dropped.

"WELCOME! WELCOME AND COME TO OUR MINI OUTDOOR KARAOKE CONTEST~!" They five stared at the speaker. One of the people from the crowed raised their hands. "Yes, the man in the cap!" Everyone started to clap for the man as he walked confidently to the stand.

"... I didn't know they did these sorts of events here." Mia said with amusement.

"That's because you never pay attention to these things." Yuuko said with a sigh.

"That's because these things are stupid." Mia retroted.

"Says you." Yuuko answered. Anime vein pop on Mia.

"What" Her voice and expression was dark. Watanuki sweat dropped and took a step back from the two witches.

"Oh please, I would always hear you sing in the bath, your room, and sometimes even in the park when no one is there." Yuuko gave a shrug as she said it with a smug smile.

"... Have you been stalking me?" Mia asked, a little creeped out.

"Of course not! I am your mother, a mother is supposed to know these sorts of thing."

"You can sing? Wow that's so wonderful!" Himawari said, amazed.

"N-no! I'm not that good."Mia quickly said, shaking her hands.

"Aw, she is just being modest. You have no idea how good of a singer she is, and a dancer!" Yuuko smiled as Mia just glared at her mother.

"Okaa-san!"

"What~? It's the truth." Yuuko laughed aloud, but was cut off by just an awful sound.

"What the HELL is _that_?" Mia covered her ears in dismay.

"I think it's the guy singing." Watanuki glanced at the man at the karaoke station.

"Dude... that is NOT singing! It's like a crow dying! Look! A crow is already dead!" Mia pointed at a dead crow with foam coming out of its mouth.

"That's just... disturbing!" Watanuki thought, the crowd started to 'boo' the man, but he only sang louder.

"Wow, at this point we're all going to die." Yuuko commented, wincing at the man's voice.

"THAT'S NOT SINGING!" Mia shouted at the man. He stopped and glared at her.

"Oh? Like you know singing?"

"Yeah I do! Better then you!" Mia snapped. He snorted.

"Do I smell a _challenge_?" He gave a wicked grin.

"I guess you are. Shizuka, hold this for me!" She shoved the bag into his arms, he grabbed onto them tightly, and was amused at Mia's reaction with singing.

"Wow! We're going to hear Mia-san sing!" Himawari said excitedly.

"Which is why I brought my camera!" Yuuko sang as she started to record Mia.

Mia pushed the man away from the machine and skimmed through the list of the songs, she found the one that she was looking for. Punching in the numbers into the machine, she waited for the song to load. Yuuko was humming as she just recorded her daughter.

"You have a camera, Yuuko-san?" Watanuki stared at his employer in shock.

"Of course I do! If stuff like this happens, I can't miss it. Shh! It's going to start!"

**Love like Woe by The Ready Set**

_"J-j-j-j R_

_whoa oh oh oh oh_  
_I kinda feel like it don't make .._  
_like-like-like it don't make_  
_feel like it don't make ..." _Mia started to dance to the music as she sang.

_"I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable_  
_But I'm finding now loves unreliable_  
_I'm giving all I got to make you stay_  
_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?" _The crowd started to dance to the song as Mia was singing. Watanuki, Domeki, and Himawari stared in awe as the listenend to her sing.

_"Cause you're a pretty little windstorm on the boulevard_  
_Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star_  
_And I might drive myself insane_  
_If those lips aren't speakin my name"_

_"Cause I got some intuition,_  
_or maybe I'm superstitious_  
_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill_  
_that I'm swallowing down_  
_To counter this addiction_  
_you've got me on a mission_  
_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_  
_Could I say no?" _The music slowed and Mia's dance became slow as well.

_"Shes got a love like woe_  
_(whoaa oh oh oh)_  
_Girls got a love like woe_  
_(whoaa oh oh oh)_  
_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_  
_Because you're bringing me in_  
_and now you're kicking me out again_  
_Loved so strong, then you moved on_  
_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_  
_Because you're bringing me in_  
_And then you're kicking me out again"_

_"Its like a hurricane, speed train, shes a moving car_  
_Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,_  
_Can I keep up with her pace?_  
_Kick it into gear when I see that face"_

_"You can take up all my time cause you're the only one_  
_That can make a storm cloud break_  
_Pulling out the sun_  
_And I cant get caught in the rain_  
_Can I get your lips to speak my name?"_

During the song, the man left quietly. Head hung down with shame and embarassment.

_"Cause I got some intuition,_  
_or maybe I'm superstitious_  
_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill_  
_that I'm swallowing down_  
_To counter this addiction_  
_you've got me on a mission_  
_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_  
_Could I say no?"_

_"Shes got a love like woe_  
_(whoaa oh oh oh)_  
_Girls got a love like woe_  
_(whoaa oh oh oh)_  
_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_  
_Because you're bringing me in_  
_and now you're kicking me out again_  
_Loved so strong, then you moved on_  
_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_  
_Because you're bringing me in_  
_And then you're kicking me out again"_

_"Cause we only have one life_  
_The timing and the moment,_  
_All seem so right_  
_So would you say you're mine?_  
_(We'll be just fine)_  
_Would you say you're mine?_  
_(We'll be just fine)"_

_"Shes got a love like woe_  
_(whoaa oh oh oh)_  
_Girls got a love like woe_  
_(whoaa oh oh oh)"_

_"I kinda feel like it don't make sense_  
_Because you're bringing me in_  
_and now you're kicking me out again_  
_Loved so strong, then you moved on_  
_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_  
_Because you're bringing me in_  
_And then you're kicking me out again"_

_"Shes got a love like woe_  
_(whoaa oh oh oh)_  
_Girls got a love like woe_  
_(whoaa oh oh oh)"_

_"I kinda feel like it don't make sense_  
_Because you're bringing me in_  
_and now you're kicking me out again_  
_Loved so strong, then you moved on_  
_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_  
_Because you're bringing me in_  
_And then you're kicking me out again__"_

As soon as she finished the song, everyone started to cheer for her, and she noticed the man was gone. Mia smiled at the crowd and waved at them. Yuuko quickly turned off the camera and put it away, her smile still there.

"... She doesn't know that you recorded, does she?" Watanuki asked.

"Nope!" Yuuko laughed aloud and his head hung low in defeat. Himawari rushed over to Mia.

"Wow! That was amazing! Your mother was right, you really are a good singer and dancer!"

"No! This is just a little hobby." Mia blushed heavly, her eyes on the ground, and her bangs covered her eyes.

Domeki couldn't say anything, all that time he could only stare at her. The way she smiled as she sang, how her dance move was graceful and it moved perfectly with the song, and her curves made it better as she danced. Domeki blushed a little, but managed to keep it in low profile. Nobody noticed, Watanuki was complimenting Mia, and she blushed. He frowned. She looked so happy when Watanuki was talking to her, hell, she was just happy when he only looks at her. Domeki didn't like that.

"She is an attractive girl, isn't she?" Yuuko's voice asked, bringing the archor back to reality, and looked at her.

"..." He could only keep silent.

"Don't worry, you'll have your chance, but you might want to hurry it up. Mia has a lot of admiers, and she got a new one just recently... two actually, but I don't like one of them." Yuuko said with a grim expression.

"Yuuko-san?" Domeki called.

"It's nothing, Domeki-kun." She smiled gently at him. "By the way here, this is Mia's phone number." Yuuko gave him an envelope. He blinked and the next thing he knew Yuuko was hyper again. "Mia~! Watanuki~! Takoyaki~!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" They both yelled in unison. Mia jogged over to Domeki and smiled at him.

"Thank you very much for holding the grocery bag, and sorry it was so sudden." Mia blushed in embarrassment as she took the bag.

"No, it's okay." Domeki thought it was cute how she blushed.

"MIA~!" Yuuko's voice called.

"Coming!" She glanced over shoulder, she turned back to Domeki, and stuck her hand out. "Let's meet again when we have the chance."

"... Ah." Domeki took her hand and shook it.

"Bye Shizuka! Bye Himawari!" She waved them both good bye and left.

"Domeki seems nice, doesn't he?" Yuuko glanced down at her.

"Yeah, he is." Mia smiled.

"Eh~? Why do say that? He barely shows any emotions!" Watanuki exclaimed.

"Kimihiro, there are many things you don't know in life, and reading expressions is one of them." Mia said.

"Says you." Yuuko gave a side way glance.

"Huh?"

"Nothing~! Now, let's go eat some takoyaki! Watanuki~, don't forget the sake!" Yuuko skipped across the street. They both sighed.

"How are you even related to her?" Watanuki looked at Yuuko, then at Mia, and back to Yuuko.

"Actually, I was adopted by her." Mia said.

"Adopted?" Watanuki looked at her, bewildered.

"Yup. I was in Italy, it was a snowy winter, and I was in the street all alone. Okaa-san didn't find me first, but another man did. He took a really good care of me, though his son was a douche, but it was a nice cozy place. She and the man that took good care of me were really good friends, she came over to Italy one day and well... Just out of the blue she asked with a very kind smile, 'Would you like to be my daughter?' and I said yes. I mean yeah, she can be a total nut job and you will get frustrated by her, but her actions is pure kindness. If it wasn't for her, I didn't know if I could live." Mia explained.

"What about the man that took care of you?" Watanuki asked.

"When he found me, I was just... dead. I didn't want to live, I could barely eat anything, and he got worried sick. Heck, even his douche of a son was worried about me. I... didn't know what to do with my life. And when Okaa-san came, I just had this strange feeling, like I was connnected to her in some way. When I came back to her home, she started to teach me these abnormal people wouldn't understand."

"Abnormal like how?" Watanuki asked.

"Like seeing spirits." Mia said with a smile on her face.

"Oh..." Watanuki had this blank look on his face. Mia laughed out loud.

"Yeah, but she taught me self defence and about my powers as well." Mia stretched her arms out, the plastic bag hanging around her wrist.

"What kind of powers?"

"I am not allowed to tell you yet, plus I want it to be a surprise." Mia gave a wink at him.

"Hurry up~!" Yuuko complained. Mia sighed, exhausted, but Watanuki saw a happy smile on her face.

"Let's go, Kimihiro, before my mom starts dragging us through a portal." Mia said it in a not so sarcastic way. Watanuki gave a fearful forced laugh.

* * *

**Domeki's Residence**

It was night and Domeki was in his room, staring out through the open sliding doors and into the sky. The moon was full and a warm gentle breeze blew. In his hand was the envelope that Yuuko gave, he stared at the clean white envelope, and he sighed. He was wondering why Yuuko gave him Mia's phone number, not to mention why in an envelope. He opened it, turned it upside down and a necklace came down on his lap. The necklace held a small ring, it was a simple silver ring with diamonds around it. Domeki just stared at it, a note fell down with it, and it said...

_"This belongs to Mia, but don't give it to her yet. Give it to her on her birthday, I'll tell you when it is. Until then keep this, and make sure that you don't show it to her."_

_Signed with love,_

_Yuuko._

_P.S._

_Here is her phone number, it's 548-***-**** and her cell is ***-***-****. Call her if you want to. *heart*_

He held the necklace's chain and stared at it. He closed his eyes and held the necklace close.

So he was in love with Mia in just one go, he gave a smile. He couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

**The same night and the same time**

Yuuko was typing into her computer, a knock came from the door.

"Come in." Yuuko said.

"Okaa-san?" Mia came in, a towel on her neck, in a robe, and her hair was wet. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to bed?"

"In a minute, I just have to upload something." Yuuko said distractedly. Mia sighed.

"Okay, but don't stay up to late."

"Since when did out patterns changed?" Yuuko asked. "I'm supposed to be the mom here."

"Well it's your fault, your making me feel old!"

"Go to sleep." Yuuko ordered.

"Whatever." Mia rolled her eyes and walked out. "Let's sleep together! Maru! Moro!" She yelled across the halls.

"Yeah~! We're sleeping with the Young Mistress!" Maru said.

"It's a sleep over!" Moro bounced up and down.

Yuuko smiled at the noise. It was only a week since she was a gone, and the house already felt empty without her. Even Maru and Moro wasn't hyper as they used to be. She chuckled and went back to her computer, she was on YouTube... uploading... the thing she had recorded today at the market... let's just hope Mia finds out last.

* * *

**In Namimori**

The trio was walking toward their classroom, but as soon as they arrived in their classroom everyone was talking amongst each other.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tsuna asked Gokudera.

"I don't know Juudaime." Gokudera shrugged.

"Must be something interesting." Said the carefree Yamamoto.

"Tsuna -kun! Gokudera and Yamamoto, good morning." Kyoko smiled at them.

"K-Kyoko-chan! Good morning." Tsuna blushed.

"Yo." Yamamoto gave a wave, while Gokudera just grunted.

"Morning." Was all Hana said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tsuna asked.

"It's about Mia." Hana replied.

"... Ichihara?" Tsuna asked.

"How many Mias do we know, Sawada?" Hana sighed with irritation. Gokudera glared at her, but she ignored him. "Anyways, we're talking about her because she is on the internet."

"Internet?" Yamamoto tilted his head.

"Yeah, here, I have it downloaded on my iPod." Kyoko took her iPod out and showed it to the three. It was Mia... singing... and dancing, at a market place.

"EH?" The three exclaimed.

* * *

**END! Well... not end, end, but you get what I mean. YES! Mia can sing and dance! Holy crap, Domeki likes someone! I hope this wasn't too cheesy, I tried to write it as best as I could, so please don't hate me!**


	12. The coming

**I'M SO SORRY! I'M ALIVE! DON'T KILL ME! BLAME THE WRITERS BLOCK! DAMMIT! Curse those freakin things! Not to mention school has been piling on and I need to start studying for my SAT. Man, life really sucks, especially if you know it!**

**Crossover between KHR and xxxHolic**

**Do not own any of them, wish I did though.**

* * *

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring!_

_Banana phone!_

Mia tried to ignore her unknown phone call ring tone, it was too early in the morning.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring!_

_Banana Phone!_

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring!_

_Banana Phone!_

"Oh for the love of god!" She answered her phone, sleepiness still in her voice. "Hello?"

_"Mia?"_ She heard Domeki's voice from the other line.

"... Shizuka?" She asked, completely bewildered.

_"Ah." _He answered back.

"How did you get my number?" Mia stretched, but shivered from the cold morning air.

_"Your mother gave it to me." _He simply answered. Mia pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Of course." She mumbled.

_"... You're on the internet."_ Domeki suddenly said.

"Huh?" Mia sat up now.

_"You're on the internet, first it was YouTube, but now it's everywhere." _Domeki said.

"... About... what?" She dreaded to ask.

_"You dancing and singing from yesterday."_ Domeki replied. Mia flinched and started to shake.

"Thank you Shizuka... please excuse me for a moment.

_"Ah... sorry for calling you so early." _Domeki apologized.

"No~! It's okay, thank you so much for telling me." Mia had on a tight smile on her face and hung up the phone. She took a deep breath. "OKAA-SAAAAAAAN~!"

"Yes~?" The paper door slid open and her head popped out to the side. "Did you call me?"

"Did you upload a video of me singing and dancing yesterday?" Her teeth was gritted together.

"Yup!" Yuuko didn't even bother to deny it, and she had a thumb up.

"Are you freakin serious?" Mia kneeled to the ground in great depression.

"But you've got a lot of hits, Mia~!" Yuuko smiled.

"Hits! Hits!" Maru and Moro danced around, chanting that one word.

"Why?" Mia whined. "Also, why did you give Shizuka my number?"

"Because I wanted to." Yuuko shrugged.

"Do you ever consult me with anything?" Mia snapped.

"Food." Yuuko said so bluntly.

"I'm going to die early, that's for sure." Mia pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yuuko-san!" Watanuki's voice was heard across the shop. "Good morning."

_Doki!_

Mia froze in shock, holy crap! He's here! Mia quickly pushed her mother out of her room and started to change, Mia even failed to notice her mother holding up a sake cup and bottle. Yuuko just stood in front of her daughter's room with an amused expression, she tried to pour more sake, but it seems like it was out; she frowned in dismay.

"Yuuko-san, what are you doing in front Mia-chan's room?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Yuuko said, fiddling with an empty sake cup. "Watanuki, be a dear and get me some sake, would you?"

"What? It's early in the morning!" Mia and Watanuki yelled. The glassed boy was surprised when Mia just popped out of nowhere! Her bedroom door wasn't even opened.

Mia got out of her night gown and was in a long sleeved dark green sweater that came down to the tip of her fingers. The collar hung on her right shoulder, underneath was a black tank top, and she was wearing black stockings.

"Goodness! With all that drinking I'm wondering about your health!" She scolded her mother, who pouted in return. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Mia asked Watanuki.

"Oh, today was a no day of school, so I came here just in case I have work, but I always have work when I come here." Mia patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, soon... you'll get use to it." Watanuki just stared at Mia.

"I don't want to get use to it!" He anime cried on her shoulder, and Mia (her inner fangirl squealing like mad!) comforted him

"There, there, there. Everything will be fine sooner or later." Mia had the urge to laugh, but held it in.

"By the way, you're on T.V." Watanuki said.

"WHAT?" Mia exclaimed, glaring at her so called 'mother' with her teeth clenched together.

"My~! I didn't know it would go _that_ far. Lucky for you, Mia-chan!" Yuuko laughed, not noticing, or just pretending, her daughter's glare.

"Lucky! Lucky! Lucky!" Maru and Moro both chanted happily. (A/N: Since when were they not happy? Except for when Yuuko dies and saves the shop.)

"I hate my life." The dark blue haired girl sighed into her hands.

"I know what you mean." Watanuki sighed, agreeing with her.

"Now, make me breakfast, Watanuki!" Yuuko said in her usual cheerful voice and walked away from the kids. Mia glanced at Watanuki and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry for my mother's behavior." Mia frowned.

"It's okay." Watanuki smiled. Mia smiled back as well, though in the inside she was squirming.

"Watanuki~! Fooooood~!" Yuuko whined, making said boy sigh in frustration.

"Alright already!" He snapped, and he smiled and waved at Mia, heading towards the kitchen.

Mia waved back with a smile, she waited until he was gone when she started jumping up and down, squealing quietly. She was going to spend time with Kimihiro all day!

"Yes!" She shouted, but froze when three pairs of eyes stared at her back. She turned around and frowned when she saw who it was. Yuuko, Maru and Moro was poking their heads out from corner with a smile.

"Aw~! You get to spend more time with Watanuki!" Yuuko giggled.

"Spend more time! Spend more time!" The girls squealed together happily.

"Shut up!" Mia snapped, her face flushed in embarrassment. Dammit! She really loved her mother, but she gotta stop acting like that. Mia stopped.

"Is something wrong, Mia?" Noticing her daughter freezing and standing in one spot.

"When are they coming?" Mia asked. Yuuko frowned.

"Soon... Soon Mia." Yuuko sighed, leaning against the wall.

"... Then everything will finally be in motion." Mia whispered quietly.

* * *

Tsuna could not concentrate on his work, not because he was thinking of Kyoko-chan, no, defiantly not. It was what he saw on Hana's phone, about Mia dancing and singing in a... well all he could say is that it is amazing! He didn't know that Mia could have such talent, but of course he wouldn't know. He only knew her for a day or so.

The lunch bell rung, but he didn't notice the noise as well, until someone tapped him on his shoulder, and making him jump.

"GEH!" He nearly fell out of his chair.

"Oh sorry, Tsuna! I didn't mean to scare you." Kyoko gave an apologetic smile. Tsuna blushed.

"Ah! It's nothing Kyoko-chan!" He smiled nervously.

"Do you wanna eat lunch together?"

"Eh?"

"You heard her Sawada, stop acting so surprised." Hana sighed in annoyance. "I swear, all the boys here are so immature." She mumbled the last part out.

"S-sure!" Tsuna flushed heavily, happy that he could eat with his crush.

"Way to go Tenth!" Gokudera gave a thumbs up.

All of them were now on the rooftop, eating their lunch, Gokudera was again in a one way fight with Yamamoto. Kyoko was chatting happily with Hana. Tsuna really wasn't paying attention to the group, he was just staring up at the sky, still thinking of Mia.

_Wonder what she is doing right now._ Tsuna thought.

"Then why don't you go to her?" Reborn asked, popping out of nowhere, and startling everyone.

"What the hell Reborn! I told you not to come to school!" Tsuna exclaimed at the infant, but the said infant ignored the outburst and continued. Hana just blanched at the sight of the 'baby'.

"Come on Kyoko! We're leaving. I don't want to be near any babies." Hana growled, dragging her friend with her.

"Ah! Bye Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko smiled at them with a wave. There was a momentary silence until Tsuna spoke up.

"Why do you want to go? There is nothing to find out about her, besides, didn't she say that she was on a family business thing? I don't want her to be mad at me." Tsuna frowned, glaring at the baby, but the baby just ignored his student.

"... I'm curious in who her mother is." Reborn said.

"Mother? What does woman's mother have to do with this, Reborn-san?" Gokudera frowned.

"Because she is the one who posted the video. Though there really isn't a photo of her." Reborn frowned.

"Ha ha! Sounds interesting, when do we go?" Yamamoto asked with a grin.

"We leave right now." Reborn bluntly said.

"But wouldn't Hibari-san be angry when we just leave." Tsuna began to panick.

"It's okay." Reborn smirked, Tsuna got a bad feeling in his gut.

"Eh?" All three of the boys looked confused.

"Because he is coming with us." Reborn's smirk grew. Tsuna cursed to himself, bad feelings are always right! "He left before us since he doesn't want to be in a crowded place."

"Does that idiot even know where he is going?" Gokudera grumbled.

"I gave him a map." Reborn said bluntly.

"Oh, so we're going on a trip? Neat!" Yamamoto gave a toothy grin.

"So we're really going, aren't we?" Tsuna whimpered, anime tears falling streaming down.

"Of course. I already have your things packed, now let's go." Reborn walked off.

"I… am never going to have a normal life!" Tsuna cursed himself.

* * *

Mia sipped her tea happily, the afternoon sun shined down on them, and it was quiet and peaceful. The tea that Watanuki made? Just... magnifesent! Though she really does prefer coffe better, she shrugged it off, enjoying the tea that the part timer made.

"This tea is oblutely splended, Kimihiro." Mia commented.

"Watanuki, you are an accomplished tea maker."Yuuko smiled, smelling the tea.

"Your praise won't get any more work out of me." Watanuki blushed, flattered by the praises. _'I sense a scary ultierior motive from those words.'_

"No! I speak from my heart! I don't even have _this much_ ultierior movtive!" She said with a grin, her index finger and thumb slightly apart. "However..." She paused. "... Now that we're all feeling good, I thought the yard could use just the slightlest smidgen of weeding. Right?"

"Right!" Maru and Moro said in perfect unision.

"THAT IS WHAT I CALL A HUGE ULTERIOR MOTIVE!" Watanuki exclaimed. Mia giggled.

"You know... the weeds have grown quite a lot, have you even taken care of the garden?" Mia asked.

"Once in a while." Yuuko shrugged.

"Of course." Mia sighed.

"Excuse me~!" A fimilar voice caught Mia's ears.

"A costumer?" Watanuki asked, looking at Yuuko.

"Yes, but not my costumer." Yuuko glanced at Mia.

"Tsuna?"

Mia set her cup down and jogged over to the gate, they were all standing over there. Tsuna was a bit nervous since Hibari was there, glaring at the girl. Gokudera was too busy glaring at Yamamoto, Ryohei was too busy yelling EXTREME into the air, and Reborn just sat on Tsuna's head. Mia frowned, why were they here?

"What are you guys doing here?" Mia stopped in front of them.

"Because of him." Tsuna grumbled, pointing at the infant on top of his head.

"Of course it is him." Mia sighed.

"We didn't know you can sing! You did great!" Yamamoto smacked Mia's back, making her almost stumble forward.

"Yes! THAT WAS EXTREME PEFORMANCE!" Ryohei shouted. Mia groaned.

"Seriously?" She bursted out loud, making them surprised. "This is all your fault!" Pointing at the woman that they have never noticed until now.

All the boys blushed (except for Hibari and Rebron) as they saw the woman walked over to them, she was so beautiful that they couldn't even put it in words.

"I didn't do anything." Yuuko smirked.

"Yes you did! You're the one who posted that thing on the internet!" Mia snapped angrily.

"Wait, you're this stupid woman's mother?" Gokudera asked, bewildered. Suddenly, the air around them thickened, and Yuuko was, literally, glaring at the bomber.

"I would _kindly_ ask you to never... **ever** insult my daughter." She smiled at them, but they could all see the glare that she was giving to him. Gokudera numbly nodded.

"Herbivore... what are you wearing?" Hibari glared at Mia, looking at her clothes.

"... Clothes? Wow, Kyouya-kun, I thought you were smart, but I'm going to have to change that." Mia giggled. Hibari, twitched, and glared deadly at the woman.

"Ah! It's raining!" Watanuki shouted.

Indeed it did start to rain. Yuuko invented her guests into the yard and under the umbrella, while Hibari was sitting on the porch, not wanting to be near the 'herbivores'.

"It's raining on such a sunny day!" Tsuna frowned, not really liking this weather. It reminded him of that day so much...

"The fox spirit, kitsune, takes a bride." Yuuko said.

"Fox spirit?" Both Tsuna and Watanuki asked. The others just stayed silent.

"It's a phrase for rain on a clear day." Mia explained to them.

"On a day like this..." Yuuko began.

"... One could do a 'Kyocho'." Mia completed the sentence. The two shop keepers smiled at each other.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" Gokudera asked, not really interested.

"Then why did you ask in the first place?" Mia retorted.

"Why you-!" Gokudera getting up from his seat, but Yamamoto held him back, laughing.

"Maru? Moro?" Yuuko asked. The others were surprised to see the same girls from Mia's shop, except they look different.

"Here!" They said cheefully and handed it to Yuuko's open palm.

"You can use any mirror you want. A hand mirror, a compact..." Yuuko continued.

"You hold it by your heart... close your eyes and consider the first words you hear to be an omen." Mia said, smiling at the group.

"It's a variation on thr divination they call Tsujiura." Yuuko expalined when a questionable look came from Watanuki, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"On a day where the fox spirit takes a bride, the sun-drenched rain adds power to a Kyocho divination and increases its accuracy. What you get is an omen that is almost a certainty." Mia sipped her tea happily.

"Want to give it a try?" Yuuko handed Watanuki the mirror. "Close your eyes and open your ears. You needn't to concentrate or even think. Just listen for the first sound you hear." Yuuko instructed.

"Tsk! This woman is crazy!" Gokudera grumbled.

Mia, overhearing this, glared at the smoker. She smacked the back of his head so hard that his forehead made a powerful impact on the table. Before the bomber could do anything, he stopped when she put a index finger over his lips, shushing him. Mia had her attention at Watanuki, so the others stared at the boy. Hibari with mild interest.

Watanuki had his eyes closed, the mirror over his heart, and listened closely for the 'omen'.

_"Today, I'll be there. Prepare and wait."_ Watanuki heard. His eyes snapped open.

"Was that… it?" He asked, confused. "Um… I don't understand a word of it."

Mia frowned, she set her cup down, glaring at the liquid. So it's time.

Tsuna noticed the sudden seriousness of Mia and Yuuko. Reborn also noticed as well. What was going on? Mia stood up, sighing, still frowning. All of the humor was lost, Hibari frowned at the two woman.

"Okaa-san." The young shop keeper whispered.

"Yes… We'll have to prepare…" Yuuko sighed as well.

"Eh?" Tsuna, Watanuki, Ryohei, Gokudera, and Yamamoto looked up at them.

"Prepare for their coming."

* * *

Yuuko changed her clothes, and so did Mia (A/N: I'll draw the picture of it and post a link of it). They both held a serious gaze.

"Um… what's going on?" Tsuna asked Watanuki.

"I don't really know."

"They're just crazy." Gokudera growled.

They were shocked when Mia's eyes turned a murky blue color.

"They're coming."

All of their jaws dropped toward the ground when suddenly the sky started to just… stretch! It drooped down toward the ground. The… sky… yes the sky, disappeared and two figures were now on the ground. One was a young male, the other was a young female, but unconscious. The boy looked so desperate.

"Are you the Dimensional Witch and the Time Witch?" He asked.

What?

… Witch? Just what was going on?

"We have been…" Yuuko began.

"…Called that." Mia finished.

"Would you please… I need you to save Sakura!"

* * *

**OMG Federal Way sometimes scares me! And angers me! On the bright side, we got our first snow fall! *triumph dance!***

**Mia: Don't you mean victory dance?**

**Me: *Gives me epic evil/devil glare* Shut the hell up!**

**Mia: Ossu! *shivers in fear***

**Now I am working on a side story, it is a Bleach and KHR crossover, with a hint of xxxHolic. I have already updated it, those who didn't, sneak peek!**

* * *

**Preview! ... Sort of.**

_Sorry… I'm so sorry, Tsuna._

Mia thought, tears now streaming down her face, but…

_I'm sorry for doing this to you._

Her smile did not falter.

_I was so happy with you._

Her tears dripped down onto Ulquiorra's hand.

_Thank you… everyone… for making my life so much brighter._

She closed her eyes and reopened them, anyone can see that she was happy, and Tsuna paled.

_Thank you so much…_

Ulquiorra was finished.

_Goodbye…_

Mia closed her eyes again, waiting for the impact of the Cero.

"_STOOOOOOOP!_" Tsuna screamed in the top of his lung. Too late.

The Cero was fired.

* * *

**Okay! So that was it! It is in the Bleach section, and that is only the prologue! So read it and review it.**


	13. Don't be so sure

**I'm alive! LOL! Debating on how I should have started off the story, it seems like it was getting boring for the rest of you guys (that's what I thought) so I wanted to make it just as interesting as possible. Also, some of you have noticed that I don't really have a writing style yet. That is why I am practicing on here to get a good grip of it. A test drive! XDDD**

**Sorry, it's stupid I know, but my dream is to be a writer, or a drawer if my first plan doesn't work out, if that doesn't work out then... my life is over! XDDDD**

**Or I could stick to writing sucky baby poems. You might like those... or not, shoot me!**

* * *

Mia lied on her bed, a wet cold towel on her forehead; keeping it cool. Her breathing was uneven, and her brows were knitted forward in some sort of discomfort. Yuuko and Watanuki were both sitting on her right side, both looking worried. The spectacle boy reached for the towel and dunked it into the water, squeezing the extra water that was absorbed into the cotton, and placed it back on Mia's forehead. Mia started stir.

"Okaa-san?" Mia managed to speak, but her voice was hoarse.

"I'm here, it's okay." Yuuko reached for her daughter's hand, clutching it tightly. Watanuki was surprised to see this side of his boss, but made no comment.

"I'm tired... so... tired." Her voice was weak.

"I know, rest. You need to rest." Yuuko spoke softly.

"What about the others? Tsuna...?"

"They're waiting in the other room." Watanuki spoke up this time.

"Tell them... I'm sorry... for making them worry." Mia smiled, but then frowned. "I feel sweaty."

"That's because you are sweaty, no sleep, no more talking." Yuuko patted Mia's head as the young girl drifted off to sleep, but Yuuko made no move to leave her side. Watanuki, thinking that it was his time to leave, left the room silently and went to the room where the guest was.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Reborn (Hibari left, saying "I don't like to be crowded with a bunch of Herbivores." and left early) was waiting patiently in the room they were told to wait. Tsuna looked nervous, Gokudera worried about his boss's health, Yamamoto and Ryohei was silent, not bothering to make a comment, not even Reborn was making a sound. The clock was the only sound of the room. All of their heads shot up when Watanuki came in.

"Is she alright?" Tsuna was the first to ask.

"Please be quiet, she just fell asleep, but yes. She's fine." All of them, except for Reborn, sighed in relief.

"That damn woman!" Gokudera shouted.

"Shh!" Tsuna and Watanuki both hushed him.

"Shh!" Maru copied.

"Shh!" Moro copied as well.

"Young Mistress is ill." The twins stated sadly, as if they were about to cry, making Gokudera panic.

"What happened?" Reborn asked, looking a bit grim.

"I don't really know myself. I just met Mia recently so..." Watanuki fidgeted nervously.

"She over did it." Yuuko's voice came from behind the door. All the others' attention now was on the older woman, her ruby eyes were blank.

"What do you mean by that?" Gokudera frowned and relieved when the twins rushed over to their owner, still looking as if about to cry.

"She over used her powers, giving the power to cross dimension isn't an easy task, it requires a great deal of power and stamina. When crossing through dimensions, you don't know what time period those group might end up in, and it could cause a great deal of harm when in a completely different environment. So in order to prevent that _and_ letting them travel freely, Mia went over her limit in doing just that." Yuuko explained.

"I don't get it to the extreme..." Ryohei's brow clashed together, trying to process the information into his brain.

"Mokona's sorry, for causing this." The black bunny like thing apologized, and Yuuko patted his head with a sad smile.

"You don't have to apologize, you two were made for this way anyway."

"If it requires a great deal of power, why aren't you collapsing?" Reborn asked.

"That's because I already used my power on these two when I created them. Mia was too young to try, if she did that at a young age, the pressure would have been too much and killed her instantly." Yuuko stared directly into the black eyes of the hitman. Tsuna and Watanuki flinched at the information.

"So she'll be fine?" Tsuna asked.

Yuuko stared at him, and smiled at him. He really was like his great great great grandfather, always worrying about others instead of himself.

"Yes... she'll be fine."

Tsuna sighed in relief. It... all happened so fast.

The two witches sending the two employers into the storage to get the required item. Not knowing what these things were, and a little unnerved at the whole new information about different worlds, different lives of themselves but the same soul. The two rushing out the shop to see more new comers at the shop, both in different and strange clothing. Talking about a price, no coincidence in the world, only hitsuzen, a strong will for this dangerous task. Nobody knew what was going on, not even Reborn, this was by far the strangest thing he had lay his eyes upon. The white bunny like thing in Mia's hand, whispering words to it, their foreheads touching each other. Then a strange glowing circle appeared from beneath Mia's feet. Wind warping around her and... Mokona, that was what it was called, and it disappeared. Giving the white Mokona to the travelers, wings appeared on its back and sucking them all in to its mouth, and itself as well. Silence ensued on them, after a few seconds later, Mia suddenly collapsed onto the ground. Everyone rushed toward her, panicking; except for the famous hitman and Perfect. Yuuko ordered Watanuki to bring some cold water and towel for the girl's sudden rise in temperature, and Ryohei bringing her back into the shop.

It was just so... shocking... the supernatural was... real?

"I'm sure all of you are tired, you can stay here for tonight and rest here, the futons are in the closet. Watanuki, you may leave early as well." Yuuko spoke, returning them all back to reality.

"But what about Mia?" Watanuki's voice traced with concern.

"She'll be fine, I'll be taking care of her." She reassured the boy with a gentle smile. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll go back to my daughter." Yuuko excused herself and left the room, the twins right behind her, leaving the rest in silence.

"I... should be going now... I have school tomorrow." Watanuki slowly excused himself, leaving the shop, but the feeling of worrying never leaving him.

The others didn't speak a word as they silently put the futons in place, not even Reborn made a comment.

While during all this happen, Mia wasn't exactly alone in her dream land...

* * *

**Dream Land**

The surrounding was dark, pitch black, and Mia was on the ground, breathing heavily. She was in too much pain, her body was hot and aching from the draining of her power. Then, a cold hand touched her forehead, and she looked up.

"M... Mukuro?" Mia whispered.

"Ku fu fu." He laughed, but it sounded forced. "You look horrible." He commented, and it was Mia's turn to force out a laugh.

"I **feel** horrible." Mia tried to get up, but failed.

"Don't force yourself." Mukuro frowned. But Mia didn't listen, making him sigh.

Suddenly, the pitch black surrounding changed it they were back in the same iris filled field. The sun glowed warmly down on them, and a cool breeze hit Mia's heated body. She sighed in content.

"Thank you." Mia smiled, lying on the ground, and absorbing the sun. Mukuro sat down next to her and gently put her head on his lap, and patted her head.

"You really did over did yourself." Mukuro sighed.

"I know... but..."

"It's finally beginning... huh?" Mukuro finished for her.

"Yeah, all we can do is wait and see what they unfold. It is their path, and they most choose what to do with them." Mia answered, looking up dazily at the sky. "So... how are things over there?" Mukuro shrugged.

"Nothing much." Mia frowned.

"You're lying."

"I know."

"Then tell me the truth."

"No."

"Cheapskate."

"I know." Mukuro grinned, making Mia frown.

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, also don't use too much power... I'll see you later." Mia smiled up at him.

"Ku fu fu, alright."

And with that, everything started to disappear, Mukuro's warmth disappeared as well, leaving her nothing in darkness and lying on the floor again. Mia lied there, locks of her hair scattered everywhere, looking off into nothingness. It wasn't too long before she heard footsteps, and Mia took a deep breath before forcing herself upright.

"Here, let me help." A gentle voice came.

Warm hands grabbed her hand and shoulder, lifting her up gently from the ground. Mia looked up to see the Vongola Primo, she smiled up at him, and he did the same.

"My, what a surprise to see you here. Isn't this meeting a bit too early?" Mia giggled.

"Yes, it is, and I seem to have come at the worst time." Giotto's smile disappeared.

"It is alright, I'll regain my energy after a wake up." Mia shrugged, though the movement caused pain toward her spine making her flinch.

"I think we should postpone this." Giotto frowned.

"No, I'm fine, really." Mia forced smile on her lips, but Giotto shook his head; eyes holding determination.

"No... I don't want to cause more pain then you already have." Now Mia frowned, but it was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"You guys really are the same, aren't you?" Mia sat down on the ground, she patted the empty spot next to her which Giotto took gratefully.

"Who is the same?"

"You and Tsuna, you guys are the same with the same aspect in life, body, and soul... and I'm glad for it." Mia giggled, making Giotto smile warmly down.

"And why is that?"

"... Because... never mind, it's nothing." Mia smirked and brushed off his question, and he didn't seem to mind at all.

The two sat there in the dark in silence, but the dark did not bother them at all. It was actually comfortable for them, they stared off into the blackness, and did not move at all.

"Aren't you scared?" Mia asked.

Her sudden question bewildered him a bit, but knew exactly what she was asking about.

"No... not really." His eyes wandered toward the ground.

"You're not hurt that he is using you?" Mia frowned.

"No, he has his own reasons in doing so, and besides I'm a few steps ahead of him." Giotto grinned and winked at her. Mia's frown disappeared and she started to laugh. "It's cute."

"Huh?" Mia stopped laughing.

"It's cute when you laugh, you should do it more often, and I don't mean by acting." Giotto advised.

"I never acted." Mia defended herself.

"You can't lie to me, Mia-chan, remember my hyper intuition." Giotto's face was serious. Mia faltered a bit, but sighed in defeat and started to pout. "Must you act cheerful in front of your friends?"

"They're going to forget about me after what I do... literally." Mia gave a humorless laugh, running a hand through her hair.

"You don't have to do this you know." Giotto stared down at her, as if it can change her decision.

"And if I do then there will be no future for you and the others. I must do this, this is my destiny."

"Destiny can be changed."

"And it will cost to much for that change."

"But it's worth it."

"..."

Giotto smirked.

"Shut up, and wipe that smirk off your face." Mia brought her knees to her face and scowled into it.

"... You still have a choice." Giotto's hand gently touched her shoulder.

"But I don't want to risk it." Mia's voice was slightly muffled, but Giotto could still understand her.

"Not taking risk is like not using your life." Giotto countered.

"But I'd rather not know about the future." Mia leaned back.

"And you're the Time Witch." Giotto sighed, shaking his head.

"Temporary Time Witch." Mia corrected. "And after that my job is finished and I'm gone." Mia had on a grim smile.

"Wait wha-."

Giotto could not finish his question as the dream was abruptly came to an end. Mia's eyes snapped open and shot up, drenched in cold ice water, and she held herself for some heat. She looks up to see her mother holding a bucket.

"Okaa-san!" Mia whined.

"Hey, I saved you from an question that is not to be answered." Yuuko grinned down at her daughter.

"Ffffff~!" Was all Mia could muster out.

"Now go dry yourself off." Yuuko orderd her daughter.

"Ffffff~!" Mia answered her mother, still glaring at her. Yuuko chuckled as she watched Mia stomped off, Maru and Moro was laughing with their mistress.

While in the bathroom, Mia was currently washing her face with cold water to wake her up, and she looked up at the mirror. She reached out her hand for the mirror, it felt cold underneath her touch... will that how afterlife will be like? Mia frowned a bit, making a light wrinkle on her face. After her mission here she was going do disappear forever... and nobody... nobody...

Her pressure on the mirror must have been too hard because she heard a crack. Mia blinked a few times to see the cracks that she had created by herself.

"Shit." Mia mumbled, and with a snap of her fingers, the cracks disappeared. Mia snatched a towel from the hook and walked out of the bathroom while burying her emotions deep inside herself.

"That's not going to help you." Yuuko said as Mia walked passed her.

"It doesn't matter."

"They're going to find out." Yuuko sighed.

"And by that time it will be too late to stop me." Was all she said before she walked into her room.

"Don't be so sure, Mia..." Yuuko stared sadly at the door.

* * *

**It's super gay! I know! I was rushing through things and my homework... well not homework since I don't do them at all... most of them. But I get distracted by other things so easily... so... yeah... okay, hoped you enjoyed it. If you didn't... well... you didn't.**

**REVIEW~!**


	14. Neko

**Okay, I've noticed there were MANY mistakes on this chapter, my laptop sucks really bad. So if I pressed the right letter, it won't appear on the laptop and I'm like 'What the hell? This sucks!'**

**So I redid his chapter.  
**

* * *

A few weeks have passed and Mia soon regained her energy. Mia walked down the street of Namimori once more, stretching her arms into the air with a grin plastered on her face. "It's good to be back here, I have lot's to catch up on, but I just want to enjoy this moment." She twirled around, not caring about the strange looks she was getting.

"I see you're all better." Reborn popped out of nowhere and was walking beside her.

"Yeah. Staying home is great, but it get's tiring when you do it for about three weeks." Mia sighed tiredly.

Reborn smirked. "Tsuna has been coming to that shop of yours and keeping things busy. Never seen him work that hard."

"Of course, I kept on calling him and told what to do. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean he's not allowed to work." Mia crossed her arms, smirking herself.

"I also saw the youtube video, forgot you could sing like that."

Mia frowned, but then grinned. "I can't believe you forgot who I was until you met my mother." Now it was his turn to frown.

"Don't push it."

"Oh! I'm so scared!" Mia raised her hand, sarcasm heavy.

"..."

"Ah! I'm kidding! But it really is good to see you again. How is the Ninth?"

Reborn's smirk returned on his face. "He's doing fine, but he both misses you and Tsuna." Mia laughed.

"Aren't you going to tell Tsuna about the ring battle?"

"Nah, he needs his rest. Let this peaceful moment relax."

Mia smiled down, she bent down and picked the baby up and put her on her head. "I think your growing softer."

"Tsk! Since you're saying that I'm going to train him twice as hard." Amusement was in his voice.

"Ho? If it isn't the baby and the herbivore." Mia stopped and turned around.

"Oh, Kyouya, hi! It's been a while." Mia giggled.

"You're feeling awfully bubbly." Reborn commented.

"That's because I missed my Skylark-kun~!" Her arms spread out with a smile wide across her face. "Give me a hug, Kyouya~!"

Hibari was taken aback, no, really taken aback when Mia just hugged him. His whole body went stiff. He didn't move even after she let go of him. She tilted her head, waving her hand in front of him.

"I think you damaged him." Reborn stated.

Mia stared at the perfect for a while before shrugging. "Eh, I'm pretty sure he will be fine." She walked off, humming a merry tune. "You should probably leave Reborn, I'll see you at lunch." Mia set Reborn down and walked inside the building.

Reborn smirked. "Who knew..."

"OHAIO~!" Mia barged in with a grin.

"Mia!" Tsuna was the first one to greet her. "How are you feeling?"

"Good as new!" She flexed her arm.

"Mia-chan! I heard you weren't feeling well." Kyoko walked over to the two.

"I'm fine now. My mother took good care of me."

_'But it was mostly Kimihiro.' _Mia thought happily.

"That's great!" Kyoko smiled.

"Oi! Woman! How dare you make the Tenth so worried!" Gokudera joined the group, glaring down at the dark blue haired woman.

Mia shrugged. "Hey, it's part of the job recruitment. I have no saying in this."

"Oh! Mia-chan! You're back. You seem well." Yamamoto grinned down at the girl.

Mia tilted her head backward to look directly up at him. "Hey Yamamoto! How's baseball practice?"

"It's all good." He laughed out loud.

Tsuna was silent this whole time as Mia greeted everyone. He stared at her intently, as if trying to make sure she really was alright. Noticing his stare out of the corner of her eyes, she couldn't help but smile. Giotto and Tsuna are alike. Runs in the family she guessed. Mia patted the boy's head with a gentle smile gracing her lips.

"I'm really fine, sorry to scare you like that back there."

Tsuna smiled in relief.

Class had soon started, it passed by with the same old same old. Nothing has really changed, Tsuna not getting an answer right, Yamamoto guessing the answeres, Gokudera cursing at the teacher for insulting his beloved boss. Mia laughed and giggled during the day, but she seemed to have formed a headache, because by lunch she was heading toward the infirmary.

Tsuna afforded to go with her, but she just smiled and shook her head. All she said was that he should just eat his lunch with the others, she didn't want him to miss out on lunch.

"Nurse? I'm not feeling so-SHAMEL?" Mia looked taken aback by the man before him.

"Ho? So you know who I am? Well I'm flattered, ojou-chan." The 'doctor' gave her a cheesy grin.

"... Shamel, it's me, Ichihara Mia? Daughter of Ichihara Yuuko." Mia smirked.

His eyes widen, and a wild smile broke out. "Mia? Is that really you?" He quickly embraced her. "You've grown so much! How's your mother doing? Wait, how are you doing? What are you doing here?"

Mia laughed. "I'm glad that your glad to see me, Shamel."

"Of course I'm glad to see you! Why wouldn't I be? You're like a little sister to me!" Shamel grinned, ruffling her hair.

Mia frowned and slapped his hand away. "Yes, and I can see you're still a pedophile... you're not going to do anything to me, are you?" Her eyes narrowed with suspension. Shamel made a face.

"God no! Besides, if I did, you're mother, the Ninth, and Reborn won't forgive for touching you." Shamel shivered. "Besides, remember, you're like a sister to me. Ever since you stopped visiting and just left Italy, things haven't really been the same there, and it's been years since I last saw you." He sighed, rubbing his cheek with her's.

"Listen, I'm really glad to see you but I just have this... really bad headache right now." Mia sighed.

"Sure, you can stay here as long as you like." Shamel ushered her toward the bed.

Mia gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks Shamel." Mia went under the cover and lied down on the bed.

* * *

"I hate you so much right now, Mukuro." Mia snapped at the man who was embracing from behind.

"Now what on EARTH did I do to you?" He asked, looking innocent.

"Don't you dare play the innocent act! You made sure that I'd go to sleep so you gave me that headache!" Mia tried to squirm her way out of his grip, but to no avail.

"But I missed you~!" He whined in an uncharacteristic voice.

"Mukuro, we talked yesterday."

"Ku fu fu. I can't talk to my dearest person? I also have a present for you." Mukuro said, back to his composed self.

"And that would be?"

_BANG!_

"You'll just have to wake up and see for yourself." Mukuro laughed before disappearing.

* * *

Hibari was storming down the hallway trying to find Mia. From what the herbivores told him, she wasn't feeling so well so she went to the nurse office.

_BANG!_

The door opened with so much force that it developed cracks.

"Where is she?" Hibari asked.

"Where is who?" Shamel asked, confused.

"Ichihara Mia, where is she?" He glared dangerously at him.

"Why do you want her?" Shamel asked, eyes narrowing a bit.

The reason he was going through all this trouble for that one herbivore? It's simple, he wanted answers. The minute she had hugged caught him by surprise that he couldn't move at all, and it took him few minutes to realize that she ws gone. He frowned at this but didn't bother with it, but what did bother was this strange feeling inside of him. This feeling was distracting him for some apparent reason, he couldn't concentrate on his work at all! He knew she had done something him, and he was going to find out no matter what!

A groan caught his attention. One of the bed was occupied, the curtains drawn, but he knew she was in there. He stomped over to the bed.

"O-oi! What are you doing?" Hibari ignored the doctor and drew the curtain aside. He could see her figure under the cover. With one swift motion he pulled back the cover, but he didn't expect to see... this.

There Mia was, drowsily rubbing her eyes with a pout on her face, but what caught his attention was what was on her head. They were cat ears... and underneath her skirt... was a tail.

Ichihara Mia... became a neko.

Shamel just gawked, his mouth refusing to close.

Mia frowned at them.

"Is something on my face?"

* * *

**Hey, sorry about crappy ending and sorry for taking so long to update this thing. Life has been hectic and also, fanfiction wouldn't let me in on this story so I couldn't edit it and continue writing and I was like, what the hell? So I made a new story called...**

**Death of a New Beginning.**

**It's about the new cartoon network show, Young Justice! And I am clearly obsessed with the show and I couldn't stop writing the story.**

**So if you want you can read this story and that story, I would appreciate that.**


End file.
